Shalott
by Eternal Elements
Summary: With the arrival of Princess Elaine Ban of Astolat everyone is dazzled but Camelot soon becomes part of a dangerous game and when Merlin captures the affections of Elaine, she must change the rules to save him at any cost.
1. I: Arrival

Everyone mumbled amongst themselves whilst waiting for the great King Uther to share what he was showing a rare excitement about.

The future king of Camelot, the prince Arthur, strode in proudly wearing his formal wear which signified a special occasion.

Knights gossiped about what it could be but the truth was they had no warning of the day's events.

Behind Arthur came his clumsy manservant, Merlin, who stood to the side as Arthur walked with a known pride to his father's side. Uther had a rare smile plastered on his face which caused his son to feel uneasy, not only had Arthur had to get his servant to sort out his cape which was sprawled across the dusty floor but he was not aware of anything that was occurring that had any significance.

"It is an exciting day for Camelot" Uther gasped at his son, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Yes." Arthur relied hinting a questionable tone to try and get the reason out of his father as to why they were stood in the great hall in a formal manner without reason known to any of the council or knights.

"The arrival of a guest, the princess Elaine" Uther gushed "I hear she is very beautiful."

Arthur had also heard this about Elaine of Astolat, most people had. She was the daughter of the great King Bernard of Astolat. Bernard was known as man of great military background and a vast kingdom that many had become jealous and tried to conquer. Uther and Bernard had once been great friends but drifted away over time. Arthur could tell that the visit of Bernard's only daughter was to probably cause an alliance between Astolat and Camelot that had been in the planning stages for many years.

The lady Morgana sat at the left of Uther. Seeing him happy made her feel ill and she couldn't stop herself from shooting a glare at Uther's back. That glare slipped to the Merlin, the boy who constantly caused problems for her. The one who had betrayed her the most. He met her glare with his own. She would give anything to see him rot alone in a dungeon. Or even better, rotting six feat under the ground. Morgana had decided friends were a liability early on when she was away. Morgause had ensured her that the idea was right and had helped Morgana understand that only a sisters bond can cause the downfall of the tyrant Uther Pendragon.

Uther's words were echoing around the room to everyone. Most of the room had gone quiet at seeing Uther speak so fondly of someone he had never met.

"Indeed" Arthur retorted

"Yes very beautiful, charming and witty" Uther smiled at his son, an unusual twinkle in his eye. Too be honest it scared Arthur a little bit.

"I'm sure" Arthur said feeling slightly awkward.

The buzz of the news about the lady Elaine lingered for a few moments after.

"When is the princess arriving then?" Arthur asked after putting two and two together. Mere seconds after he questioned his father, the latches on the large wooden doors rose and the doors open to two men. Both stood straight up in their armor; a black surcoat tunic with the emblem of Astolat on. The emblem was one only fit for a kingdom with such a brutal army and magnificent a kingdom; a shield completely blood red and in the middle of the shield an orb was sewn in and a serpent surrounding the orb, its fangs were barred and venom dripped from them.

The men took two steps forward in complete synchronization, their chain mail clanked. As soon as they took their first steps people noticed that the sound of their footsteps was magnified more than any two men could make. Upon second glance a few nobles and the knights saw there were in fact about ten men stood in a perfect square walking in sync towards the throne. Arthur stumbled back slightly, taken back by the sight of security. Uther had been warned about the strong security measures that were assigned to the princess. King Bernard had become increasingly paranoid about his daughters safety as his enemies grew stronger and more aware of his daughters beauty and influence.

As soon as they reached the throne, Uther took a few steps forward only to be stopped by a bulky, pale, black haired, green eyed knight. The knight did not touch Uther directly but his hand hovered in front of his chest.

A agile hand placed itself on the shoulder of the knight, grabbing his attention instantly "Sir Albin, calm down we are in a trusted area now. Knights of Astolat you are dismissed please stand aside along side the knights of Camelot. That is what we are here for after all." The voice was soft and instantly calmed everyone in the room. From the square out came a young woman around the ages of Merlin and Arthur. She had elbow length hair that was dark brown and naturally wavy.

As the knights stood aside to stand beside the knights of Camelot the high authority saw the dark haired beauty for the first time since she was a child.

Uther's smile grew as she came more into view, the short distance between them was filled as she ran towards him and embraced the great king.

All were taken back by the sign of affection. Once the hug was over, Elaine switched her gaze over to Arthur, who was shuffling uncomfortably in the corner.

"Arthur Pendragon is that you? The same boy who used to through mud at me as a child? I haven't seen you since we were children, barely six years old." Elaine said with a smile plastered on her face. Arthur stuck his hand out for a formal princey greeting but Elaine slapped it away and forced Arthur into a bear hug.

"You haven't changed much." Arthur said now remembering the small brunette girl from his childhood summers who had been his best friend in ways for those few months during the sunny time of Camelot. After a while when he was around ten, e was teased for having a friend who was a girl and a year younger than him. From that pint on he was mean to the little princess for his own pride, which is when they stopped coming to visit as much. Arthur felt incredibly bad about it but the princess didn't mind.

"If by haven't change you mean can still beat you in anything than yes, Artie I am exactly the same" Elaine retorted with a playfully sheepish grin on her face.

"Don't call me that" Arthur said trying to keep a straight face.

"What? You mean Artie? Artie, Artie, Artie" Elaine teased Arthur.

"I am glad that you two have remembered each other, I feared you did not know who I meant Arthur." Uther chimed in placing his hands on both Arthur's and Elaine's shoulders.

Gwen stood in the corner uneasy; she had never seen the prince so comfortable in the presence of a woman. Especially someone so beautiful and poised. Elaine had a reputation for seducing men but Gwen did not want to listen to the rumors even if the man she had feelings for was flirting with a temptress of the highest stature. The conversation between Arthur and Elaine continued with Uther joining. Gwen felt a little lost and lonely as Arthur joked with another woman, if she chose to believe it she would say they were even flirting a little. Gwen couldn't help but eavesdrop on the man of her dreams.

"Well then Ellie if we are bringing up nicknames"

"Don't do it Artie" Elaine laughed

"Right then Elaine I believe you should become settled in your chambers. I put you in your usual room." Uther said smiling down at the girl who then let out a small squeal. A few tough looking Astolat knights stepped forward, hands on the hilt of their swords ready but they calmed down after seeing their leader wrap her arms around the crowned king, surprising even Uther as his crown nearly fell of. Uther laughed and replaced the metal crown.

"I can't believe you remembered!" squealed Elaine jumping a little at the thought of having her old room back. It had been nearly ten years since she last visited Camelot but she hoped the view from the room in the west wing of the castle was the same as it was when she first stayed there.

"Of course I did, you would never stop talking about it. Now I will assign you a maid for your comfort," Uther signaled Gwen over.

Gwen curtsied to the king, prince and princess "Guinevere will be your maidservant for your stay, I am sure Morgana doesn't mind." Uther looked back only to see a forced smile but as his brain saw what it wanted to he fed into her disguise.

"Thank you it is very kind but there is no need I brought my long time maid Cecilia with me. She wanted to travel so I gave her the chance." Elaine replied smiling at Uther and then Gwen. "I will retire for now but it was good to see you your majesty and was nice to meet you milady"

Morgana had a slight pang of jealousy for the beautiful girl. Elaine had stopped visiting soon before Morgana arrived to live with Uther. There was something about this girl though; she had a familiarity about her that Morgana could not explain. That did not mean she did not despise her, because she did in a way for being so happy with a family who loved her and a home where she belonged. But Morgana had Morgause so that was all Morgana needed.

"Shall we?" Arthur said in a funny voice and holding his arm out in a chicken wing shape. The way Elaine responded suggested she knew what it was about.

"We shall" Elaine replied in a equally strange voice whilst linking arms with the handsome prince.

As they exited the room Gwen was defiantly feeling jealousy and Morgana hatred towards the stranger whom had just descended into their lives. Arthur and Elaine began to chat about old times but something caught Elaine's eye as they left. A raven haired male stood at the door… not yet a man but not young enough to be a boy. He was bowing but as Merlin snuck a glance at the princess their eyes met. Time slowed down and neither of them could explain the feeling they felt in their gut about the other. As they left Elaine switched her attention to Arthur once more.

"Who is that man?" Elaine asked her eyebrows furrowed.

They stopped and Arthur glanced around to where Elaine's eyes were fixed. All he saw was Merlin stood mouth open and staring at the princess.

"Merlin! For god's sake close your mouth, your attracting flies" Arthur shouted starling the servant causing Merlin to stumble and knock over a candle stand. Merlin just caught it in time but then tripped over a rug and went flying. A few knights laughed but they were shut right up as Elaine ran over to help the young boy. She placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled kindly whilst trying to stifle a laugh. Merlin smiled sheepishly up at her.

"Are you alright?" Elaine asked offering her hands. Merlin accepted and rose to his feet. Elaine's eyes glazed over as shockwaves coursed through her. Their hands stayed entwined for a second before she smiled and walked away. Merlin stayed baffled for a moment before being told to move on by some guards.

Elaine walked away with Arthur but she now knew something she shouldn't… that Merlin was a Warlock.


	2. II: Beginnings

Heya guys thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the trailer (LINK ON MY PROFILE) it has a few spoilers but nothing major so be sure to see it. Enjoy!

Elaine stared out of the window in her new room. She was trying to enjoy the view but her gaze kept flicking to the manservant, Merlin, who was helping Arthur with his training session. Elaine was curious about him and admired him for keeping his magic a secret from the entire court for more than a few weeks.

Merlin fumbled with the weapons and armor dropping them multiple times and tripping on flat surface. Elaine giggled to herself and bit her lip, she couldn't explain the attraction she felt towards Merlin but it was a strong one. Like a bond that was waiting to be sealed. When Arthur threw an insult at the warlock, Merlin threw one right back which surprised Elaine a lot.

Her things were still being brought through by various knights and serving staff. Eventually Elaine's personal maid and friend, Cecilia came through with her usual bubbly personality. After gasping she removed the head scarf she was wearing and she gushed at the princess,

"Well look at this room, I am sure you will be happy here ma'am"

Elaine looked at her maid with a perfectly straight face before grinning like a young girl and bouncing towards her maid. They both squealed like teenagers and fell on the big bed. A knight came in with the final trunk full of dresses; he stumbled a bit before placing it down with the others. Elaine looked up to see a flushed Sir Leon standing in the door holding his back and arching it.

"Guess some things never change" He stated letting out a breathy laugh. Elaine was increasingly happy. She had known Leon since he was a child. He had grown up as one of the noble families surrounding Astolat. Elaine sprang up and wrapped her arms around Leon.

"I did no know you were a Knight of Camelot!" she said, holding him close. He returned the hug and relied,

"I apologize; it is good to see you." Elaine nodded in response before being told "The king does wish to see you for dinner though so we will have to have a catch up later on."

Elaine and Leon exchanged a few pleasantries before parting ways.

Elaine decided to have a long bath then to change into a fresh gown for the king's dinner.

Morgana strode the halls with anger and frustration corrupting her soul. Who was this girl? Why was Uther so happy to see her? Making her way to the younger girl's chambers she was determined to find some answers. Morgana knocked lightly before unlatching the door and walking in slowly. Her footsteps echoed from the stone floor. Morgana saw the lady Elaine and her maid giggling as she had her lacing done on her white gown. Morgana walked a few more steps, both gazes switched to her. Morgana was a little taken back by the sudden attention but allowed her usual confidence to seep through.

"I didn't mean to intrude; I wanted to formally introduce myself. I am the lady Morgana, King Uther's ward." She said, neither audience members blinked. Elaine smiled lightly and stepped off the wooden stand she was on.

"I know who you are, It is a pleasure. I only wish I could have arrived sooner, this is where I belong" Elaine curtsied before making her way over to the large makeup table. Her made shuffled instantly over and began to brush her hair. Morgana could see she was not wanted so she faked a smile and was about to leave when something caught her eye. On the wrist of Elaine was a bracelet, not just any bracelet but a healing bracelet exactly a replica of the one Morgause had given her except a few engravings. She could not help herself from questioning it.

"That is a Bracelet." Morgana looked for any signs; she didn't know exactly what she expected.

"It was a gift from my mother, before she died. She gave it to my father for me when I was ready" A sadness filled the eyes of Elaine "I received it for my eighteen birthday; my father said it would stop the nightmares."

Elaine played with the bracelet and became quiet with her final statement.

Nightmares? Morgana could not stop herself from thinking that maybe Elaine was like her. She pushed that thought out quickly.

"Did it work?" Morgana said like she didn't care, Elaine nodded "well, I will leave you to rest. Uther will be showering you with attention, you will need it"

Morgana walked out of the door after smiling at Elaine. She did not leave though, she hung outside the door. Listening for anything to report to Morgause about the newcomer.

"She's right you know you won't have anytime for your self let alone anyone else" The maid said. Her tone quieted down "I heard people say all of the Bloodbreakers are dead. Is it true?"

Elaine's voice was more stern "Some luck and magic has kept myself and my sister alive. We are all that is left. But it won't be staying that way for long"

The maid let out a little squeal "You have taken a mate to produce an heir?" she asked. Morgana's eyes grew wider. She listened for the reply

"Not yet, but since my arrival in Camelot I do not intend to waste precious time."

Morgana let out a wicked smile. Morgause would be pleased with her efforts.

A few hours later Elaine entered the great hall to be greeted by a smiling Uther. He took a sip from his goblet and signaled for Elaine to take the seat opposite him. Of course she agreed and sat across from the king.

"Elaine thank you fro joining me" Uther said placing his silver cup onto the table in front of his cutlery.

"The pleasure is mine my lord." Elaine replied, she placed her hands on her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

"I presume your stay is comfortable" Uther said, Elaine nodded and placed a small smile on her face. Uther changed the subject to what she knew was what Uther wanted to hear about. Uther was a gossip and nothing stayed secret for long in Camelot. "I hear that you are in Camelot for a very special reason. To find yourself a husband." Uther gushed.

"Yes my lord, I have. My brother, Torre, will be taking over from my father soon as the King of Astolat and I must find a man to take care of me." Elaine Explained. Uther nodded in agreement.

"I have thought you ought to be a long time married by now." Uther said laughing "You should have your own children by this point" Elaine laughed also.

"I have been waiting for the day when I may produce a male heir for my husband."

Uther admired Elaine, for she knew her place and what she had to do to fulfill her obligation on this earth.

"Then we must speed up proceedings. A feast!" Uther practically shouted, objects rattled on the table. "All nobles are to be invited!"

Elaine knew now she now had no choice so she decided to go along with it, after all the last thing that she wanted was to 'offend' Uther. Elaine clapped her hands lightly and cheered softly. For a good two hours she talked with Uther of preparations for the feast. Elaine finally thought of a cause to retire to her bed chambers early.

Elaine scaled the corridors to her chambers. She shut the door and let out a loud sigh before something caught her eye. Upon second glance it was a wooden case with a single blue rose in it. Instantly Elaine recognized it. Attached to the rose was a blank card.

"Ábire" Elaine's eyes flashed gold and a formal yet familiar writing was scrawled on the paper.

'_Meet me by the old oak at midnight,_

_We have much to discuss.'_

It was already eleven and she had a long journey ahead so she grabbed her cloak and headed for the stables.

Halfway down she heard footsteps and slipped into a crevice in the wall to hide. A figure swooped past her at a fast pace. When she looked to see who it was, she was faced with Merlin. He was entering a room, presumably his quarters. Knowing Arthur he had kept working late. Once Merlin entered the room and it was clear Elaine continued down to the courtyard. She saddled a horse and set off into the distance.

Merlin was just getting back from a hard days work and was trying to sneak through to his chambers. Gaius stirred in his sleep, but if his snores couldn't wake him up then nothing could. Gaius had left a plate of food out for Merlin which Merlin took up to his chambers. Chewing on some bread Merlin looked out of his window to the courtyard, he saw someone stalking through to the stables. This was not normal. It was after curfew and no one was allowed to the stables or anywhere after that hour. The stranger rode off a few moments later but Merlin thought it wasn't anything worth his undivided attention as it could be a knight for all he knew so her shut the window and eventually fell asleep. Though he could not stop thinking of the princess Elaine, both in reality and in the dream world.

Elaine finally reached the old oak tree. Her visitor was already waiting in the moonlight.

"You're late."

"I know I am sorry, I was delayed by Uther" Elaine replied, making eye contact with her friend for the first time that night.

Morgause scoffed at the sound of Uther's name "If it was not partial to our plan he would not go near you." She spat. Elaine placed her hands on Morgause's shoulders in an effort to calm her. "You are to fragile Elaine. not in strength but in heart dear sister." Morgause was calmer now. Her sister had that influence.

"Do not fear for me sister, he has accepted me into his court showing he is more naive than we first thought." Elaine felt a small wicked smile hit her lips "it will not be soon before his downfall."

Morgause nodded and smiled. "How are you keeping my darling Elaine" Morgause held her sisters hands.

"Well, many have been affected by my influence" Elaine replied, Morgause was impressed by her younger sisters efforts. "Although the lady Morgana asks many questions" Elaine stated with a hint of a question on her tongue.

A rustling came from the trees. Both heads snapped back around and out came Morgana.

"She must have followed me" shouted Elaine but Morgause soothed her and went to Morgana. Morgana had a confused look on her face.

"Finally we are reunited as one." Morgause said taking one of Morgana's and one of Elaine's hands. "Morgana, Elaine, you are sisters."

Both Morgana and Elaine nearly fainted from the news. After a few 'what do you mean's and 'how can this be's Morgause explained that they all shared the same birth mother. That they were united by destiny.

"You lied to me" said Elaine first breaking the bond "you said we were all that was left of our kind"

"yes sister in more ways than one, Morgana and I do not have powers like yours." Morgause replied "you have a different power. You are the last of the Bloodbreakers" Elaine felt overwhelmed "Elaine now is the time to choose, are you with me? Or are you with Uther? Morgana you must also choose."

Morgana and Elaine looked at each other. Elaine walked forward and slipped her hands into Morgana's and Morgause's. "My sisters, what do you need me to do?" Elaine asked. Morgana felt her eyes well up with tears. Someone else to call family. All three smiled.

Morgause answered Elaine. "Sister, we need you to become close to someone. A boy, His name is Merlin." Morgana winced at the name. Elaine was confused, why Merlin? What had he done? "He will play an important role. You must make him fall in love with you, and then crush him."


	3. III: The Dance of Deceit

Hello readers! Thanks for reading if you review I will love you and give you an pat n the back (metaphorically of course) but anyway when I wrote the first part of this up to the feast I was listening to Brian Tyler – Loss of a twin and feast onwards was iris- Goo goo dolls so if you want the full effect go on to youtube and listen to it but it is only a minute long so hit repeat! Oh and just for reference Merlin's costume is like the green arrow from Smallville… but with long sleeves and a mask and Elaine's is like Anne Boleyn in the Tudors (masquerade ball bit anyway.) Hopefully will be able to get a video up about the masquerade ball. I was thinking of doing a short video for each chapter to basically say what happened, so what do you think? (Mind you it is probably easier said than done but I always like a challenge.)

The first stage of the plan was to make sure Merlin found her attractive. If it had turned out he didn't then things would take a sour turn for the worst.

According to Cecilia, who had been sent on a mission to find out as much as possible about Merlin, gossip around the castle about Merlin was scarce. He was the clumsy servant that was pleasant to everyone and had a strong sense of humor. Some of the knights thought of him as a toy but others thought he was an acquaintance. Over all an easy prey.

Now to think of an opening sequence, thought Elaine as she removed her white gown and stepped behind the screen. Sinking into the warm water she sighed. It was the first real soak she was able to get since she had arrived two days earlier. Yes she had bathed but only enough to scrub and rush off to somewhere for an event or to see Uther.

Dipping her head under the water Elaine thought about how she would plan a trip to the lake soon. How she missed the lake. It was the one place in Camelot that had no village commotion near by or where anyone could disturb you easily. It was beautiful there. Trees of all kinds surrounded the circular lake and the only sound was of the water or the birds.

A soft knock came from the door causing Elaine to jump a little.

"Come in" She softly shouted. The door unlatched and a pair of footsteps echoed on the marble floor.

Merlin found himself shuffling about in what looked like an empty room. The décor was the same as any of the other chambers in the castle but his one had a charm about it. Flowers were placed in every windowsill and the way the sun bounced around the room gave it a hue of innocence.

Something caught Merlin's eye. On the bed side table was a bracelet. It was silver with intricate designs all over it. Merlin walked closer to the piece of jewelry. He was sure he had seen this before and was about to touch it when someone interrupted him.

"May I help you?"

Merlin spun around on his foot and was startled by the sight of the lady Elaine soaking wet dressed in only a towel. It was safe to say shock was one of the many feelings Merlin experienced. After another few moments of Merlin gawping at her, Elaine had her answer.

"May I help you?" Elaine repeated less stern than before.

Merlin shook himself out of the trance Elaine had put him under and replied "Erm... Gaius asked me to give you this." Merlin extended his arm to show Elaine the small bottle of midnight blue liquid "He said you would know what it was for." Merlin continued slightly curious as to what the princess would need a concoction from Gaius for.

Elaine was actually surprised that Gaius had remembered her condition. But it worked to her advantage because Merlin was now in her grasp.

"Thank you, Merlin" Elaine said taking the potion purposely brushing Merlin's fingers with her own. She watched as Merlin flinched a bit at her touch. In fact she did also flinch at the electric spurts that came from his skin.

After getting over his little moment Merlin smiled lightly and met eyes with the princess only to find his heart beating ten times faster. He felt as though this woman he hardly knew could see into the very depths of his soul. Elaine couldn't of course but she also felt that she could. The intense stare between them was interrupted by the opening of the door. Both looked to see the hand maid Cecilia holding some bed sheets. Her eyebrows were raised and she had a look on her face that said _'am I interrupting something?'_

Elaine made a point to avoid Merlin's bright blue eyes that she got lost in when she said "thank you again, Merlin. And thank Gaius for me." Merlin said nothing in return just bowed a little and made to leave. He swooped around Cecilia and gave her a little smile of embarrassment. He grabbed the latch on the door to make his leave of shame

"Merlin" Elaine called after him causing Merlin to snap his head back round. "I hope to see you at the feast… you will be there wont you?" A yearning was in Elaine's body language that even she couldn't explain. Elaine clenched the bottle of medicine tight. Nerves were playing up in the pit of her stomach, like she was afraid of being rejected by him. Merlin gave a small nod and unlatched the door before making his leave. After he was gone the seconds seemed to be minutes long. Elaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Well look who's smitten with the manservant of Arthur Pendragon" Cecilia chimed in "is that why you were sending me out for the back story?"

Cecilia had a look of cheekiness on her face. But Elaine couldn't stop herself from smiling like a teenage girl with her first love. She had to remind herself that Merlin was a tool in Morgause's plan and nothing more but she couldn't shake the feeling that Merlin was more than that.

"I guess this means we will have to get you all dressed up for this" Cecilia added and Elaine could only nod her head in excitement. She clapped her hands as they prepared her for the great feast.

"_Merlin_ what is wrong with you today?" shouted Arthur down at his servant who was helping him get ready for the feast his father insisted on throwing in order to help Elaine find a suitable husband.

"Sorry sire. I have a lot on my mind" Merlin mumbled. Technically it wasn't a lie except it wasn't a lot, it was just one thing or one person.

"Well maybe some more work will help you to clear your head, let's see I need the stables muc-"

"No!" Merlin practically shouted causing Arthur's eyebrows to shoot up "… I mean, I promised I would help Gaius when I was done." Now that was a complete lie but Merlin had hoped to study some magic from his book whilst he could get two minutes peace.

"Very well" Arthur said knowing it was a lie but he didn't know the reason. Soon after they were done and Arthur was in his attire for the night. As he was about to leave Merlin ran after him.

"Cant forget your mask" he gasped handing him a red mask.

"Mask?" Arthur asked, this was the first he had heard of it

"Didn't you know, Elaine wished for the feast to be a masquerade ball to see her suitors in a light that focused on their personalities."

Arthur took the mask "Elaine aye. On first name bases are we _Merlin_" his tone was mocking.

"Er… I mean the princess" Merlin stammered back to the prince. Arthur just laughed and walked towards the great hall. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran back to his chambers. He ran through the door and nearly ran straight into Gaius who was wearing the same clothes as usual except he had a plain black mask on.

"Wow" Merlin said with barely any effort "no one is going to recognize you are they?" sarcasm rolled off his tongue. Gaius expected as much but he was not going to get all dressed up for another feast.

"I take it you aren't attending them" Gaius retorted. Merlin shook his head "Shame. With your night off you could have taken this chance to get to know the Lady Elaine without anyone knowing it was you" Merlin tried to fake shock but failed miserably

"I don't know what you are talking about." Merlin replied

"Oh please Merlin, you have been even clumsier than usual ever since Elaine arrived and don't get me started on when you are in the same room as her." Gaius' voice rose with every word. "I got you a costume anyway" Merlin's face contorted with confusion.

"If you change your mind then it is on your bed" Gaius continued before walking around a gob smacked Merlin and out the door.

Once Gaius was gone Merlin rushed up to his room and looked in the box that was on his bed. It had a suit of some kinds in it. Made from a green leather type material. The jacket was long sleeved and was made from dark green leathery type material with a large hood. Gaius must have thought of the ears was all Merlin could think. The trousers were made from the same material but had black patches of the material. To finish it off was a plain black mask much like Gaius' that would surely cover Merlin's face.

'I cant' thought Merlin who soon found himself in a battle with himself. Soon the side wanting to see Elaine again won and Merlin changed into the costume. Merlin looked in the mirror and could barely recognize himself. Which was a good sign he guessed?

If any party was over the top this one was. The decorations were exaggerated by far and the turn out of respectable families was phenomenal. Elaine spent the first forty minutes being escorted about by Uther whilst being introduced to the sons of his friends. But she couldn't help herself from looking for Merlin in the crowd with no luck. After the twenty seventh male whose name Elaine had already forgot she saw a figure. A tall man in a green costume. A large hood consumed most of his face.

As Merlin entered many eyes fluttered towards him. He felt himself blush before meeting eyes with Elaine who was being introduced to a nobleman by Uther. Her eyes were set firmly on him. Elaine knew instantly who it was under that disguise. At first she never would have guessed that Merlin would be this tall mysterious stranger all the females eyes seemed to be on.

Uther had caught her looking as he stated "Who on earth is that?" Arthur also noticed this man because he said the same thing to the knights he was talking to.

Merlin felt a shoot of confidence hit him and he found himself walking towards the princess.

"May I have this dance" he said bowing more to avoid Uther seeing his face. His voice was deeper than usual. He took Elaine's hand like a gentleman and when he looked up he saw she had flushed a little.

"You may." She replied letting him lead her onto the dance floor. Soon they were gliding together in perfect harmony. Merlin found he didn't even have to try not to step on her dress. As the music slowed so did they. Knights of Astolat prowled the great hall and were preparing for the worst. It was safe to say that they took their job very seriously.

"So tell me, Merlin. What has brought this on?" Merlin was shocked. He knew it, everyone knew who he was. "Don't worry no one knows its you" Elaine said as if she had read his mind.

"Then how did you-?" Merlin stammered

"Your eyes." Elaine said with a bit admiration which she noticed as she added awkwardly "Plus whom else smells like herbs and spices apart from Gaius. Who I am guessing you are not" Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

Knights and noble suitors were now shooting daggers at this masked hooligan. The only reason Uther did not break up the dance was that he had no idea who this man was. So he watched with piercing eyes. Arthur also watched because he could have sworn he knew the man in the costume but he didn't know how.

As the night drew on men became impatient as Elaine and Merlin did not separate but they talked and laughed like they were the only ones there.

Eventually Elaine said "So how long have you been practicing magic?" Merlin stopped swaying and looked at her in sheer horror "Don't worry I will keep your secret." Elaine said hastily.

Merlin instantly relaxed "I was born like this. I don't know why." Elaine was intrigued; she had never met anyone but her sisters who had been born with their gifts like her.

Time continued to pass and it came the time to take off the masks. All male visitors suddenly became interested in what was happening around them. Merlin was suddenly feeling slightly nauseous. This part of the night was always coming but he didn't think it would be so soon. Uther stood up and signaled for masks to be taken off. Merlin panicked

"Would you like to take a walk?" He asked eager not to leave Elaine. She nodded and said "I will meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes."

As Merlin swept passed her she looked to see him go and timed slowed down. Everyone took off their masks to reveal themselves even though most could guess right away whom it was. Men stood tall as their masks were taken down and the few females that were there seemed to swoon but the nobles and knights only began to lift their heads in hope of talking to Elaine but were disappointed to see her walk up to Uther and excuse herself for the night. As Elaine made to leave knights of Astolat began to follow but she made a stern signal for them not to. Only three knights were in the great hall the rest patrolled with the knights of Camelot outside the city walls for oncoming threats.

One thing the Knights of Astolat knew was to never disobey their mistress or the consequences would be of the most severe.

Merlin waited in the courtyard next to the well. He had taken his hood down and his mask off. Elaine was on the opposite side of the courtyard a few moments later.

As soon as Merlin saw her he stood up off the well he was leaning on as quickly as he could. Merlin couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight illuminated Elaine's costume. She was wearing a white dress. Her corset was abnormally tight and she had gems trailing down the side of her face. Her hair was pinned back and she had taken off the golden-cream mask she was wearing in the hall.

"You came!" Merlin breathed feeling relieved and full of happiness.

"Of course," a cheeky grin crept onto Elaine's face "but you will have to catch me to keep my company" she said before picking up the end of her dress and beginning to run down the halls of the castle away from the party. As soon as her laughter rang out Merlin felt a smile on his face as well before he set off after the princess. Elaine peered back giggling to see Merlin running after her. Considering she was in heels and in a dress Merlin couldn't help but notice she was a fast runner. Eventually they reached a hall which was off bounds since the new wing of the castle had been built. As soon as they entered the air seemed to chill a bit. Their footsteps and laughter echoed around the room. Elaine ducked behind a wall and Merlin just stopped himself from crashing into it. Merlin felt the cool marble on his finger tips as he went around the wall. He saw Elaine panting with her back against the wall. They were both out of breath and Elaine still had the cheeky grin Merlin saw when they began. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter.

A sound broke both their laughter. A guard was patrolling the halls they were in and heard something. Elaine grabbed Merlin by the wrist and pulled him behind the wall.

The guard took his lantern and waved it around the room. He saw nothing and wasn't about to go looking for trouble. Guards heard stories about that part of the castle, and they were never very good so he left it hoping it was a rat. As the footsteps walked away the two young magical beings were left behind the wall except when Elaine had pulled Merlin behind the wall he had ended up so that his arms were on either side of her. His palms were pressed on the cool stone as he enclosed her in. They were only inches apart and their breathing had increased.

Merlin stepped away and ran his hand through his hair. Elaine felt a twinge of hurt in her heart when he did. Merlin slid down the wall opposite and held his head in his hands. His breathing was slow and heavy. Elaine slid down the wall she was up against so she was more or less opposite Merlin.

"Merlin," Elaine asked. Merlin's head snapped up "Do you ever feel like a piece of a game being played against your will?" Merlin was kind of confused by the question but he was more shocked because he did. Constantly. But he had never met anyone who understood before.

"Do you?" He replied after reminding himself no to get too emotionally attached. He expected the convocation to die there and for her to never speak to him again but she answered him. Elaine looked up from twiddling her thumbs with her eyes looking like she was fighting away tears and said "All the time." Merlin was not expecting that at all. He was surprised that she had confided in him at all, after all he was merely a servant in a posh costume.

"Then maybe you should master the rules of the game" Merlin replied

"What if you don't know the rules?"

"Then you must master the game until you play it better than they can." Merlin had a warm smile on his face which made Elaine feel better.

"Don't you recommend I choose one of those nice knights to become my husband to play it for me?" Elaine replied with a mocking tone but Merlin answered in complete seriousness.

"I hope you wouldn't choose a husband to play the game for you but with you," Merlin was staring deep into Elaine's eyes now "and I know none of the knights in there will do that. They're all pretty thick I don't think they would understand the game" Elaine burst out laughing.

"And you know someone who will?" Elaine said making Merlin blush "I am here for a husband. If I do not choose then my Brother Torre will. He doesn't want me cluttering up his castle when he becomes king."

"I think he is stupid then" Merlin blurted out causing Elaine to gasp "People should marry for love not convenience. I also think you would be stupid for going along with it" Merlin now realized that he was going a bit too far and looked up with a slight fear in his eyes. But Elaine just smiled

"I'm glad someone else thinks so too…" She looked back down again as if ashamed by her confession. Merlin was still shocked and kind of gawping at her. He soon snapped back out of it and jumped up with a weird buzzing energy. He extended both hands down to Elaine.

"Common, we better get out of here before that guard comes back."

Elaine took his hands and climbed to her feet. She dusted herself off with one hand. Merlin made to let go but Elaine kept a tight grip on his hand. Merlin felt himself heating up.

They made their way back to the courtyard still hand in hand. The moon was still out and judging by the lack of people the party was still in full swing.

"I had a lovely time" Elaine said squeezing lightly on his hand.

"Me too" replied Merlin

They both knew it was time to leave but neither wanted it to be. Merlin leaned down to kiss her on the cheek as a farewell but Elaine moved.

Their lips pressed together softly. Sparks were flying between them. The power of both magical beings flowed through them and the surrounding area.

In the stables across the courtyard tools began to rattle. Horses became uneasy. The power of Merlin and Elaine was mixing. Causing a reaction. Since the kiss was light it had a minimum effect.

Elaine ended the kiss. Merlin was pretty much her slave the second her lips pressed his.

"Whoa." He breathed

"Yeah" She breathed back. She had felt the connection between them and was just as taken back as Merlin. She composed herself as did Merlin.

"Good night your highness." Merlin said

"Call me Elaine" She replied. Merlin just nodded and began to walk backwards then twisted and went back towards his chambers.

Elaine waited until he was gone and then placed on hand on her lips. She touched her bottom lip with her finger. She could still feel his lips on hers and she wanted more. She curved her lips up and half twisted her body back and forth like a child. She knew she was in trouble.

Out from the shadows came Arthur. He had seen the kiss but luckily not the effect it had. He had seen it was Merlin and he now knew that serious problems would occur if he let this continue. He had no choice but to intervene if he didn't there was no chance his servant would survive the next few months.


	4. IV: Nightmares and Suspicions

Elaine was woken from her nightmare by Cecilia shaking her and screaming her name. As soon as consciousness hit her, Elaine sprang up into the sitting up position and began to pant. Even though she had not done any exercise Elaine felt as though she had been running for miles.

"Milady are you alright" Cecilia's voice chimed in but it was as if Elaine could not hear her. Cecilia seemed far away to Elaine in the aftermath of her dream. Cecilia began to shake harder and Elaine finally snapped out of her trance.

"Milady what was it?" Cecilia asked. Cecilia was completely aware of the powers that Elaine possessed. One of the perks of knowing the princess her whole life. Elaine turned her head toward her maidservant but kept her eyes on the same piece of wall as before.

"I do not know Cecilia," Elaine said in a breathy voice, her eyes snapped towards the woman before her. Cecilia only saw fear and sadness "but I am fearful of it none the less."

The sun beat down onto everyone causing them to sweat and become sticky. Some knights had relieved themselves of their tunics in order to show off to the maids whom were swooning over them. Merlin rolled his eyes at them all. Surely they weren't so stupid as to think one of these nobles would want any form of serious courtship. Merlin was doing his best to sharpen one of Arthur's swords but the heat was confusing his brain. Merlin could not remember the last time it had been such a nice day. Probably long before he left Ealdor.

Arthur was training with his knights for an up coming tournament against many knights of Albion. Arthur's father had made it very clear that Arthur was to win in order to show Elaine that Camelot was not weak. Arthur took some pleasure in seeing that his father was still paranoid of war even though it was just a tournament for celebration rather than honor.

Arthur was one of the only knights left with some clothes on and he was beginning to regret his decision. After he was finished thrashing yet another of his men he decided that training would have to finish. Arthur called a knight over to fight. He did not pay attention to who it was and just began to swing his sword.

Merlin watched as Arthur attacked his opponent and rolled his eyes. Maids were beginning to neglect their duties and just walk up and down the corridors in order to watch the muscular men in the heat. He had given up trying to sharpen the already sharp sword and was stuck pretending.

"Having fun?" A voice came from behind Merlin and scared him half to death. Merlin half swiveled, half fell off of the stool he was sat on. When he opened his eyes the hemline of a black dress. As his eyes were dragged up he finally set eyes on the one person he really did not want to embarrass himself in front of. Elaine. She was looking down at him with an amused smile on her face. She extended her hand down towards the servant in order to help. Eyes of people were already falling on the young pair with whispers filling the air. Merlin awkwardly took the hand and raised himself up before realizing that his hand was probably sweaty from the hard work so he quickly wiped them on his breeches.

"More than you will ever imagine." Merlin replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice causing the young princess the giggle. By now a few knights that were relaxing and sunbathing had switched their attentions to the couple.

"Well I would hate to pry you from your fascinating work" Elaine said through her smile "Do you know anything about swords?" She asked picking up the sword laid on the table behind Merlin. In doing so she leant forwards in order to get it, so far forwards that Merlin felt himself get a little redder than he was. Elaine twirled the sword around with ease.

"Erm…." Merlin tried to think of something "they're pointy…" Merlin mentally slapped himself for his answer.

Elaine burst out laughing and all attention in the courtyard had now turned to them though the witnesses were discreet in their staring. Arthur took off his helmet and wiped his brow. His focus was soon diverted to where everyone else's was.

"You are very right, Merlin" Elaine replied before putting the sword down "though if you wish to survive the tournament training I would learn" Merlin smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted at his servant in a hope to stop any rumor mills that had been spinning at that time. After hearing the prince's voice everyone snapped out of their dream worlds and hurried back to their jobs. Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time in only around ten minutes. When he looked back he saw that Elaine was still completely composed with her gaze fixed on him.

"I will let you get back to lord clotpole over there then, Merlin" Elaine said smiling. Merlin was shocked to hear her say clotpole. "You said clotpole"

"Yes … what of it?"

"Would you mind saying that to Arthur, he seems to think it is not a word" Merlin asked innocently. Elaine smiled.

"Of course it would be my pleasure"

The call of the prince bellowed across the courtyard again but this time Merlin's gaze did not break from Elaine's.

"I had better go" Merlin said bowing a little. To his surprise Elaine did a small curtsy in reply and walked in the direction of the castle once more.

Arthur stomped over to his manservant and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Arthur dragged Merlin into a shielded part of the castle so that no gossiping ears could hear them and pass the information to his father. Did not mean people wouldn't try but Arthur had chosen the area where no one could hear them. He threw Merlin at the wall with some protests from the fragile male in front of him.

"What is your prob-" Merlin began in a slightly joke like voice but was soon shut up when he saw the look in his masters eyes. Arthur pointed his finger at Merlin. Complete seriousness was filling his features.

"You must stay away from Elaine" he hissed "She will cause you nothing but grief" Arthur had seen many noble men talk of her heartbreaking ways when they visited. "Let alone she will probably get you killed" One of the things that he had been re acquainted with about his old friend was her ability to manipulate the situation to her advantage "or even worse. Her father. God forbid my father finds out!" his voice was becoming louder "Do you know what he does to men who so much as blink at his daughter wrong?" Merlin shook his head meekly. "He makes sure they can never have children, that's what and do not get me started on her brothers." Merlin was becoming a little scared. In truth Merlin knew nothing of Elaine's family or her in fact. Arthur had become more calm "just be careful Merlin." He patted his friend on the shoulder and began to leave. "Oh, I am going on a hunt tomorow with the knights. You can have the rest of the day off once I leave. You are not coming after last time."

"Probably for the best" Merlin replied recalling the mess up he had caused in the process of catching a bunny.

"Yeah" Arthur agreed. The two boys parted at that. A slight awkwardness hung in the air as they left.

Uther Pendragon read over the same paragraph for the fifth time. Creases had formed on his forehead along with his thoughtful expression. Three members of court stood before him in a semi circle shape with impatience radiating off of them. For some reason Uther had been on edge recently and it was causing him to neglect his duties in the eyes of men looking for a chance to take the throne for themselves. But since they had no idea what the cause was then they had no way of it giving them an advantage. Uther knew what was wrong. He knew only too well. It was all he thought about day and night. There was a tap on the door and in came Gaius. Uther trusted Gaius with his life.

"Leave us" Uther ordered to the nobles in front of him. All exchanged a glance of confusion amongst themselves but left nevertheless.

Gaius strolled over to the where the king was sitting and clasped his hands together.

"You wished to see me sire" Gaius said. Since the king had sentenced him to death over the allegation of sorcery he knew for certain to tread carefully.

"Yes Gaius. You are the only one I can talk to about my worries" Uther replied getting up from his chair and walking over to the window. Distress filled his features. "Elaine's arrival has begun to stir trouble. The last time she was here was when Morgana was still in Cornwall with her father."

"Yes I am aware sire. Morgana and Gorlois were visiting family there" Gaius replied "It was to mark the sixth anniversary of her mother's tragic accident"

"You are right but what I am about to tell you must not leave this room" Uther cautioned. Gaius nodded in reply. "The circumstances of Viviane's death are not as they were told. I was not the only man to be unfaithful with Viviane. They say she died when her carriage veered off course after the horse broke free." Gaius knew the story but did not see where Uther was going with reminiscing on the path. "that was a lie." Uther hesitated before continuing "She did not die in an accident. She died whilst visiting Astolat." Gaius' expression changed to pure shock "She died giving birth. To a baby girl"

Gaius knew exactly what Uther was talking about now. "Are you saying that Elaine is Viviane's daughter?"

Uther nodded. It was a secret he had kept for over twenty years. One he could share with no one. "It was covered up. She is Morgana's sister. But she is also Morgause's. Gaius if either of them finds out."

"I understand, sire" Gaius said.

Uther stared out of his window. He saw below Morgana walking with her maid and the he saw Elaine. They saw each other and like they had known each other for years they embraced.

"Elaine has her father's ruthless nature. If Morgana was to find out about this. I fear that Elaine could be the one to corrupt her mind. Morgause has not succeeded but Elaine might. And god forbid if Elaine were to find out about this then I fear it will only be a short while until she attempts to bring my downfall. It is no secret both of the girls do not agree with my war on magic. Morgana I can control but Elaine is different Gaius."

"What do you mean, sire?" Gaius asked

"I mean to say that even though she has not openly disagreed with me as Morgana has, I see it in her eyes."

"I do not understand"

"It is as if something is missing. Like her humanity is missing a link" Uther said choosing his words carefully "Her father loves her with all of his heart but he was never able to stop the influence her brothers had in turning her heart to stone, Gaius. She cannot feel remorse. She cannot feel guilt. And she can certainly never feel love. And one day, Gaius, she will kill us all."

Upon seeing her sister Morgana was filled with joy. They both began to smile and embraced when they saw each other. Gwen was slightly taken back by their closeness after only a month and a half of knowing each other. Little did she know that the siblings had been spending any time that they could together alone. Their bond was a strong one.

"Sister" Morgana whispered in Elaine's ear so that Gwen could not hear them. "How have you been?" She said louder holding her sisters hands.

"Very well, Morgana" Elaine replied

"Leave us" Morgana said with coldness in her voice to Gwen. She did not switch her gaze from Elaine but when the maid did not leave Morgana turned her head. "I said leave us." She spat. The maid hurried away. The sisters linked their arms and began to walk around the gardens.

"You should not be so cold, Morgana" Elaine said "At least not so openly" Elaine placed an evil smile on her face.

"I do not think you can talk about being cold, sister" Morgana replied with an amused expression. "How is your part of the plan working, Elaine? Have you succeeded?"

"I have the serving boy eating out of the palm of my hand. I must admit it did not even prove a challenge." Elaine replied

"Merlin has a very trusting nature but be careful. He knows about my working towards Uther's downfall." Morgana said the names sourly. Elaine just nodded.

"Soon enough, Morgana there will be nothing he can do to stop Uther from falling."

"I count the days" Morgana replied coldly "I have information that tomorrow Arthur will go hunting. Without Merlin" Elaine met her sister's eyes as they halted "use this time to your advantage. I spoke with Morgause and she agrees that it is time to use whatever means necessary to get him under your control" Elaine was aware of what her sisters wanted her to do and usually she had no problem using herself as a weapon but this time. Something felt wrong. Elaine pushed the feelings to the back of her gut.

"I understand what I must do"


	5. V: Revelations of a Dark Soul

Elaine awoke as a bolt of lightning crashed outside her window. Her eyes flew open and she felt her arms being held down. Elaine flailed attempting to free herself but she had no success. A voice began to echo in her brain.

"Your highness!" it called "wake up!" everything came into focus. Two Astolat guards held her down, one on either side of the large bed. Elaine tried to catch her breath.

"I am awake." She gasped; the guards immediately released her arms. Elaine noticed Cecilia looking scared at the end of the bed, her back was practically up against the wall and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears that would not fall "What happened?" Elaine asked twisting to sit on the left edge of her bed.

"The convulsions began again, Mistress." The head knight, Sir Albin, stated. The princess tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she began to shuffle through the bedside draw. She tried to find the bottle of dark blue medicine Gaius had sent her. Elaine had been taking the doses administered to her out of courtesy more than belief in its ability to help her with her dreams. As she fumbled through the draw her hands shook vigorously. Albin grabbed the bottle and assisted the princess. Elaine gulped down the watery substance and paused for a moment to see if any effects took place. Anger over took Elaine when the pain and dizziness she felt did not cease. Throwing the glass bottle at the wall, watching it shatter Elaine screamed in frustration. Looking down she pull off the metal bracelet also and threw it at the stone wall.

"Why do they not work?" Elaine screamed leaving her knights stuck to the floor with uncertainty as to what they should do. "They never work, nothing works!" Elaine crouched to the ground and grabbed her head in her hands. Rising she shouted "Get out. Get out! I want you out!" Elaine shoved the experienced knight, Albin so that he stumbled. The knights glanced at each other before deciding to leave. As soon as Albin and a new recruit called Caine were gone Elaine fell back to her knees and let out a sob. Clutching her head she fell into the foetal position. Cecilia ran forward and caught the vulnerable girls head before it could hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around Elaine trying to comfort her. Elaine cried out in pain, trying to muffle the scream she let the tears flood out of her eyes.

"It hurts so much" Elaine harshly whispered "Make it stop." She demanded. The grasp on her head tightened, Elaine did not care if she broke skin only for salvation out of the hell she was being pulled into.

"I cannot, you know that." Cecilia replied trying to stop her voice from cracking. It pained her to see the princess like this but she knew this was not even the worst of what the young girl had to go through once she relaxed her body. "It will end soon" She softly kissed Elaine's head and held onto the girl for the rest of the night as the room was filled with the cries of sadness and pain coming from Elaine.

The next morning and Elaine had recovered completely it seemed. She smoothed her dress as she worked her way over to the table full of food. Elaine was convinced Uther was trying to fatten her up with all these courses and treats. The door opened and the young knight Caine entered. His expression showed his nervous feelings. Albin followed after and urged the recruit along. Caine bowed his head in respect.

"Mistress"

"Caine, I have asked you here for a very important reason." Elaine said causing Caine's expression to switch to confusion. "Last night you witnessed me at my weakest. It happens often I am afraid. And I would like to apologize for my behaviour and actions." She finished, Caine was unsure what he was supposed to do so he glanced over at Albin whose reply was to raise his eyebrows in encouragement.

"Do you forgive me?" Elaine asked

Instantly Caine replied "Yes, of course."

"Thank you. I can see you will serve me well. You may go"

Caine bowed and swivelled on his heel to leave.

"Oh, Sir Caine" Elaine called after him without making eye contact when he turned "you must become used to my nightmares. They are becoming more frequent and worsening over time. No one can know about this" She trailed off "I will try and change the guard until you have more experience"

"No need Mistress" the young man said "I have vowed to serve you and if that means helping you, as I said I would, when you need it. Then so be it."

Elaine was impressed to say the least "And you realise it is magic?" Elaine inquired with the response of a nod. "I like you Caine. You are dismissed. Go join Arthur on his hunt, enjoy the day. I will no doubt be in my chambers all day."

The knights opened the door and in stumbled a young dark haired male. Elaine stood instantly.

"How long have you been there?" Elaine's eyes were wide in a nervous fear and anticipation.

"Long enough." Merlin answered, his expression was hard for Elaine to read. After regaining his composition he stood still with his arms hanging loosely by his sides.

"Enjoy your day knights" Elaine never took her eyes off of Merlin "it will be the only leisure hunt you will have for a while."

"But mistress he-" Caine began to protest and before Albin could stop him Elaine shot him down.

"Sir Caine, I said I liked you. Not that you were my friend or that you have or will ever have the status to share your opinion with me. Do I make myself clear?" The boy nodded at Elaine's now hollow eyes which had caught his. "Then leave." She continued. Obediently the two knights left, leaving Elaine to explain to Merlin her deepest secret.

The sound of boots echoed down the halls of the castle. The slight breeze lifting the capes of the two men walking at a quick pace to the courtyard.

"You were foolish boy" the elder man said "to believe you could talk back to your mistress."

"I know and I apologize I was caught up in my instincts" Caine replied. As Albin looked down at him he saw a boy like he had been when he entered the service of Elaine's father. A boy of eighteen with no previous experience. It was a wonder he was recruited to Elaine in the first place but Albin dared not think the reason why.

"You were lucky. I have seen many killed for less. Even her favourites are not safe for the short while she favours them."

Albin walked a few steps quicker than the ash haired youth behind him. Albin was tall and broad so he easily made the toughest of men look like weaklings. He had an air in his manner of walking that showed instantly he was the leader and he had killed to get that position.

"What of that serving boy?" asked Caine. Albin found it amusing how his comrade used the word boy when he was younger than the servant.

"If he is lucky the princess will not hang him from the window with one of her scarves." Albin chuckled and Caine followed but Caines voice lacked the knowledge of it. Caine had only become a knight the week before they set to Camelot and he had heard stories of the seemingly sweet and innocent girl from the land of Astolat that would scare anyone into fearing breathing the same air as the princess. Yet he was determined to show he was worthy that was if he survived the next months.

Both men reached the courtyard with time to spare but all Camelot knights were still there.

"Men we are to be joined by the knights of Astolat today so play nice" chimed the voice of Prince Arthur "You may set your gear over there and pick any horse"

Albin snorted in an attempt to hide his frustration in Arthur thinking all his knights could take on one of his men and at this sport in general but he followed instructions with Caine.

"Keep you head low and stay alert. We have been ordered to take part in this tedious exercise so we can scour the forests for threats." Albin said quietly so only those close could hear.

Caine nodded like he thought the same but he rather enjoyed a hunt but against the battles other knights had been in a hunt was boring. He could see it in the eyes of the men who he now served with. They were hollow with a coldness only brought from the heart of battle. The other Astolat knights arrived and placed their chain mail and other uniform items down for a servant to collect until they each only had their breeches and tunics with their swords. The hands of all were on the hilt of their custom swords in reflex. The men each chose the horse they came to Camelot on so soon the ten visiting knights headed out with the Camelot group.

"Why did you not tell me?" Merlin whispered

"I had my reasons, Merlin. You are too close to Arthur it seemed like to big a risk to take." Elaine replied now facing toward the window and away from Merlin.

"How could you think I would tell anyone?" Merlin voice was pained and Elaine's heartstrings were being pulled at it. She spun around surprisingly with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Merlin! I have always been taught to keep my condition from everyone. I have been taught to trust no one" Elaine's voice became desperate "but then you came along and you were like me. It was hard to accept. I would have told you."

"You are like me?" Merlin took a step back and Elaine nodded "I do not understand."

"I have felt your power Merlin it is nearly as strong as mine and that scared me." Elaine looked around "Come with me today. I must show you something, maybe then you can forgive me and understand."

Merlin felt some guilt. Did she really think he was angry at her?

"I am not mad and I do understand. Its just I have never met anyone like me."

Elaine looked up and let a weak smile escape from her lips "then come to the lake with me. We may talk freely there."

Merlin nodded ignoring Arthur's warning in the back of his mind "of course"

The clear blue sky shone as the clouds of the night had drifted away. The soft clicks of horse's hooves sounded as they walked their horses down a long road. Merlin watched as patterns from the shadows the sun caused on tree leaves dancing on Elaine's face as she leant back. He couldn't help a grin spreading across his face. Elaine's features seemed to glow in the easiness of the forest more than they ever did behind the walls of the castle. Merlin lost track of time but too soon they were in a clearing. In the clearing was a lake, it shimmered from the sunlight and was one of the most beautiful things Merlin had ever seen. Unfortunately he was plagued by the last time he visited a lake. How he had to send his love into the unknown. It was not the same lake so the guilt did not take him over. Elaine dismounted her horse and stretched whilst taking in a deep breath of the clean air.

"Is it not the most beautiful thing you have ever laid eyes upon, Merlin?"

Merlin evaluated their surroundings and landed his eyes on Elaine who seemed to flourish in that environment "Indeed milady"

Elaine sat down and stuck her legs in front of her and felt the suns heat on her face. "Do not call me that Merlin. We are friends are we not?"

Merlin nodded spreading himself next to her. Soon they were both laying on the soft grass in comfortable silence. The princess had almost forgotten her purpose of being there but soon heard her sister Morganas voice in her head. Elaine had to do something to attract Merlin and could think of only one thing.

"It is so hot," She said sitting up.

"Indeed, I do not think that it has been so warm for so long in Camelot for a long time" Merlin said feeling slightly nervous

"I cannot just sit here" Elaine said as she stood up and made her way to the lake. She left her shoes back on the grass and released her feet from the cloth that covered her entire leg. Elaine dipped her toe into the cool water and sighed at the refreshment it gave her. Gradually she placed both feet in the icy water whilst holding up her skirts.

"Merlin come and join me the water is exquisite" Elaine called to the man behind her who had been staring without really knowing he was. Merlin jumped up half surprised and rushed to the water front before taking off his boots and throwing them in an aimless direction and joining the princess. Merlin looked to his left and drank in the sight of Elaine. He barely knew her but he felt drawn to her. The sorcerer had begun to suspect that magic was involved in the attachment but he was unsure.

"So tell me, Elaine" Merlin said trying to break the silence that hung in the air "Why are you visiting Camelot after so long?" It was supposed to be a harmless question but Elaine froze at the direct question. After thinking of ways to avoid the subject she could think of none. She looked across to Merlin who was smiling at her and with that smile she found herself telling him everything.

"My father is trying to ensure his kingdom is safe. After his death my brother, Torre will ascend the throne and my father is afraid of what my brother will do when he is in power and I do not have the greatest of relationships with my brothers. I have been sent here by my father with the intention of finding a husband to stay with when Torre becomes King. Camelot is hundreds of leagues from my home and Torre will not be able to influence my marriage for his own personal gain."

Merlin had lost his smile and stared at the ground. Elaine peered at him from the corner of her eye and could not help but be humbled by his expression. She reached down and flicked a small amount of the clear water at the boy beside her. He jumped back with shock and looked to his left with his eyes wide. A small whisper of a laugh came out and he retaliated with a larger splash of the cool water. Elaine began to run down the coast of the lake. Her dress becoming heavy at the ends from the water being soaked up and slowing her down. Her laughter began to ring out and Merlin took after her. His breeches also became soaked in the cold water but this did not slow him down. Water droplets had bounced up and wet the ends of Elaine's hair. When he looked up her dark hair shone from the sun and he felt his heart swell. They had both forgotten the anguish their hearts held when they were in Camelot's walls and were now free. Merlin finally reached the princess and without thinking flung his arms around her waist before twirling her and releasing her into the deeper waters. When Elaine's dark head finally resurfaced Merlin realized what he had done. He had been so caught up in the moment that he forgot their differences in class and stature. Merlin ran, water splashing up to cover the rest of his clothing. Extending his hand to help the woman floating in the water he looked at her with a look only described as full of fear. The hand was met with a smaller feminine hand but with strength that was unexpected was pulled forwards. Merlin ended up flying head first into the water. Elaine let out a giggle as Merlin resurfaced with the expression of a stunned rabbit. Merlin softened his gaze at the woman in front of him and for the first time began to fear his own emotions for Elaine. They both began to laugh so much they could not breathe properly. They did not realize that they had drifted to the centre of the circular lake.

From afar the knight Albin and another experienced knight; Mycheal had seen the first part of the suspected ordeal involving their mistress. They could not see her laugh. In their eyes she fought back. Both of these knights separated from the group behind them who had seen nothing and made their way through the terrain of the forest to assist the princess. Arthur turned around from his discussion with Leon as to where the boar they were tracking could have gone to see the two knights leave. He walked to where they had been standing and saw through a gap in the bushes behind them the Princess Elaine and Merlin clambering out the water. He saw Elaine fall into Merlin's arms.

"Leon!" The blonde shouted "come here!"

Leon walked slowly to where the price was standing "what is it?" He followed Arthurs gaze and was met with the image of Elaine in the arms of Merlin "That fool!" he harshly whispered not wanting to draw the attention of the other members of their party "what is he thinking?"

"I told him – I warned him of how dangerous Elaine is but he seems not to have taken heed"

"Where are the knights Mycheal and what's his name? Albin" Leon asked in a slightly worried tone but the look Arthur gave him told him all he needed to know. His gaze widened and simultaneously the crowned prince and his friend ran after the Astolat knight's with full force. Not caring if they were scratched from twigs they ran like it was their lives depending on it.

Albin inspected the landscape for Elaine but he only saw the boy. His back was to Albin and Mycheal and he was drenched with water. Mycheal signalled to be quiet and they began sneak up to the unsuspecting servant. They grabbed him from behind and before Merlin had any time to react they had him on the ground. Albin hit him across the face and shouted

"Where is she?" He hit Merlin again "What did you do to her, boy?"

Merlin only replied with a whimper "Answer me!"

Leon and Arthur broke through the bushes into the clearing and paused temporarily to take in what was occurring.

"Release him!" bellowed Arthur

Arthur began to run again. He tackled Albin into the water. The knight fought back though and threw Arthur into the water. He held the price down and as Leon ran to help his future king, Mycheal blocked him. Merlin was still on the floor and was slipping in and out consciousness.

"Stop!" called a female voice full of rage. Both Astolat men instantly went to the kneeling position. Arthur gasped for air and coughed out the water he had swallowed when Albin held him bellow the water's surface.

"What is the meaning of this" Elaine screamed "Answer me" Her voice on became more enriched with anger.

"W-we thought that" Albin started

"You thought what" Elaine was walked to the knights and stood over Mycheal "Spit it out" Her head whipped to the right.

"The boy, he was hurting you" Mycheal filled in for Albin. Both knights were the more experienced. Albin had been the first Elaine had saved when she was only six. They knew her better than any other but they also feared her the most. They knew of the pain which had caused her heart to harden. Of how she would not cry in front of any she would not easily crush with one word. They knew of her desire to feel again and how she would do anything to stop the numbness her soul radiated. She was taught well from her aunts how to hide her emptiness but only they knew how far she would go and what their mistress would now have to do to them.

Elaine creased her brow in confusion. Her eyes fell on the trembling figure of Merlin. She was instantly flooded with fear and ran to the arched boy. Elaine turned him to lie on his back. Merlin's eye had swollen and lip had split but no other visible injuries.

"Help me get him to the horses" Elaine ordered Leon "We have to get him back to the castle" Arthur stumbled to help but Elaine stopped him "Go, take one of the horses warn Gaius of our arrival and tell no one else." Arthur nodded and headed to where Elaine said the horses where. Leon carried Merlin behind to claim the other horse for the boy and Elaine. Once they were gone it took no time for the rest of the hunting party to appear after they had been drawn to the commotion and were now in a untidy semi-circle around the knights and Princess. "Men of Camelot return to the castle. Arthur has already gone. My men will stay." All those in the brighter colours were soon dispersed.

The princess strode over to the men who had promised to obey her every command.

"I was not aware that I had given you an order to kill Merlin." She said the words smoothly which scared the men even more "Do you have a new master? No, then why would you betray me so?" The men looked to each other for answers. Elaine looked to her other knights "I have given you your lives back. Your families. Does that mean nothing to you?" sadness spread to each of the knights as they knew what she would have to do. She looked to them for one who would give mercy but they all knew what was the penance. Normally she would not really care if a man spoke up but this time she yearned for someone to defend them. Without a knight able to speak up for them she had no choice.

"We meant no harm to the boy. We -"

"No harm. From what I saw you meant much harm" Elaine replied in a disapproving voice "and I am sorry for it."

"It was a mistake" Mycheal whispered "Forgive us."

"You will be remembered for your honour but when you took the oath all those years ago I told you I did not give second chances, in fact I remember it was you who said mercy was not a trait someone follows" Elaine said regretfully "I will tell your families you died fearlessly and nobly." The tears in Albin and Mycheal's eyes did not fall.

Cain stood at the back confused "Stay back boy" a knight whispered "It must be done" He glanced thorough a gap in the people

"May God have mercy on your soul." Elaine said before she ripped the amulet given to all knights when they awoke from the two men's throats

Elaine took a deep breath, these were men that had served her for years. Since she was a child. Elaine stood as the burning began, their faces began to blacken with decay but no fire ignited as the spell was lifted and she looked into their eyes one more time. She knew that soon enough there would be nothing left. No spark of life only hollowness. Elaine walked away before she would have to witness their true deaths, her hair was swept from the wind of the evening. As she did the familiar sound of her men dying for the last time filled her ears. Their cries. The scent of smoke filling her nostrils. She nodded to a knight. The fellow knights took the bodies of the men and plunged their swords into the hearts of their comrades to kill them early hopefully relieving any pain they might have felt.

"Do you see what I am reduced to do?" Elaine called, her voice cracking "Remember where your loyalties lie. Merlin is no threat; in fact he is now under our protection. Do I make myself clear?" The knights all mumbled 'yes' replies. "Remember this, you have all died, and I gave you your life back. My magic restored you and as easily as I gave you life I can take it away. I do not accept disobedience! I am the last Bloodbreaker and I am the holder of all your lives." Shivers ran down the backs of her men "Go to your horses and I will follow you. We must not speak of this."

"How can she be so cold" the knights whispered on their journey back to Camelot. Cain did not speak at all. He had underestimated the princess. All the comfort he had gained was now replaced with fear. The boy did not know she could take back the gifts she gave. He had underestimated the princess in every way. He had seen her as a feeble woman. The truth was now revealed. None of the knights saw what transpired after they left.

Elaine stood knee deep in the calming water of her favourite spot. She stared down into the water where she had just pushed the bodies of her friends. Even Elaine did not have the heart to leave them to burn on the shore. She couldn't leave them alone. The cool air lifted her long hair up behind her. Elaine's arms were folded as she was transfixed by the small waves that lapped below her. She closed her eyes and remembered. The time Albin taught her to ride front on after her father would only allow side saddle. How Mycheal listened to her sing and watch her dance when she was upset. How the two men that were now sinking to the bottom of the lake where the only people she trusted wholly. Her heart was heavy as tears fell down her cheeks. Elaine fell to the ground, water spraying up and reaching her waist. Even the lake could not calm her now and she made a cry of distress. Her sobs were full of sadness and anguish. She screamed again but this time a wave of magic exploded from the small frame of the princess. It was like a gust of air as it blew the trees surrounding the landscape. Time escaped Elaine as she lay alone with her thoughts. It was her worst nightmare to be alone with herself. By the time she decided to leave the sky had become almost black. Elaine clambered her way out of the water and stumbled down the pebble shore to see a black horse had been left behind. Elaine did not have the energy to do anything but put the horse into a walk all the way to Camelot's gates.

The clunking of the horses hooves echoed throughout the courtyard. It was long past curfew so Elaine swiftly crept back to her chambers. Once back she collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Elaine was woken by whispers of voices she could not place and rays of sun glaring at her through the window where the drapes had not be closed.

"Cecelia!" the princess called, soon enough the maidservant did scurry in.

"Good morning milady, did you sleep well?" The middle aged woman asked as she began to prepare the girl for the day ahead.

"I am still undecided" Elaine smiled lightly

"Have you seen Sir Albin? None of the knights will tell me where he is. I have a letter from his wife."

Elaine's smile was swept away as soon as it came as she remembered the previous day's events.

"Albin is dead. As is Mycheal" Elaine said coolly. Cecelia gasped. Never the less she continued in her duties until Elaine was nearly ready and her hands began to shake so much she could not hold the laces properly. The greying woman's lip began to tremble.

"Take the rest of the day off, Cecilia. I have no need for you." Elaine said taking her maids hands. The reply was Cecilia scrambling away.

Elaine made her way down the corridors to break her fast with Uther as scheduled when she saw Arthur. Elaine grabbed his arm and pulled the blonde into a crevice in the wall.

"How's Merlin?" She inquired

"alright, it was just bumps and scrapes .A sprained wrist nothing too serious " Arthur replied "Merlin should be u and about by tomorrow if Gaius does his job right"

Elaine nodded relieved. They parted and the princess entered the court to find Uther.

"My dear, I must speak with you!" Uther practically cried. Elaine curtsied.

"Your Majesty what are you talking about?"

"My dear you know a family as prestigious as yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Elaine narrowed her eyes in confusion "What do you mean"

As soon as she uttered those words the doors reopened. Elaine spun round and her eyes widened with shock and dread at what she beheld.

"Father!"


	6. VI: Family Reunion

Last chapter took a while to upload as I had some computer problems. Prepare, in this chapter, to find out some things about Elaine and her family. I do apologize as it may get a bit freaky and depressing…

Reviews are needed and anything anyone can think to happen later on please tell me. I have also decided a full and final (maybe) cast list, so what do you think? Any cast requests? Be sure to check out any videos on YouTube (links on my profile) and comment on those. Also sorry for any mistakes I have no one to proof read and I think so fast I sometimes miss out words…. I don't know why. Hope you enjoy, it will become darker later on I think. I am undecided about most of the plot so forgive me!

Previously on Shalott

_"My dear you know a family as prestigious as yours is always welcome in Camelot."_

_Elaine narrowed her eyes in confusion "What do you mean?"_

_As soon as she uttered those words the doors reopened. Elaine spun around and her eyes widened with shock and dread at what she beheld._

_"Father!" _

The air had become thick and heavy with tension in the throne room though Uther did not notice.

"Elaine, my child. Come and embrace your father." King Bernard stood tall at the other end of the throne room. He was a proud man with red hair like copper. He had blue eyes and a wide jaw, much like Elaine. The king was known for his fierce battles, vast army and powerful kingdom. A man to be reckoned with was what they called him. Every king and queen in the kingdoms of Albion saw him as the meaning of power. Yet when Elaine laid eyes upon her father, she saw only a frail and weary man. The princess had left Astolat only two months ago but their king had aged by what seemed to be ten years.

Elaine strode to Bernard with complete composure before reaching him. Bernard was a head taller than her, Elaine's gaze rose to meet his. The eyes she saw were like a crystal pool, filled with love and endearment that seemed to be shrouded by sadness. Before she knew it Elaine had fallen into the kings arms. Breathing in the scent of the home she had left behind what now seemed like a life time ago.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Elaine asked in nothing but a whisper, not wanting Uther to hear.

"I will tell you when we speak in private, child." Were the words she received before the figure she had been leant against was gone, the leather boots the king wore echoed on the stone cobbles on the floor as he went to embrace Uther leaving Elaine with her back to them, trying to consider what would be so concerning to her father that he would have travelled hundreds of leagues to see her.

"You're Majesties, there is some business I must take care of I am afraid. I will return shortly." Elaine curtsied low before sweeping out of the hall. Her pace quickened as she fled through the maze of corridors in the Castle. As she peered out of the corner of her eye she saw the carriages with her family emblem on them. She slowed herself, running her eyes over the familiar faces of her household. Watching them unpack, tend to horses and even passing bread or water flasks to each other to replenish themselves after the long journey.

As she turned to continue on her route she hit a hard surface. Elaine's eyes rose to the face of hate itself. Her brother, Torre, stood looming over her with a smirk on his features. He had taken after the queen of Astolat with his tanned complexion, and light brown hair. The only remnants of the king were his blue-green eyes.

"Sister" He said with the slick voice that sent shivers down Elaine's spine. "How wonderful it is to see you."

"How I wish I could say the same" Elaine said in a mock sweetness, her eyes screamed hatred of this man, the hot feeling knotting in her stomach. Torres smirk fell with those words. She raised her chin in an attempt to seem taller and nobler.

"Come now, my sweet" Torre took a step forward, his voice now harsh and jagged. "I do not see you for some months and you give me nothing but cruel words". He grabbed Elaine's wrist, digging his nails so hard it drew blood. Elaine tried not to flinch.

"Torre" A voice called from behind the male. Another man around Torres age, but younger by a year, stood with his fists clenched. The crowned prince of Astolat released his sister's wrist and turned with a fake smile.

"Look, Elaine. It is our brother George." Torre spat. It was no secret that the brothers had been rivals since birth. Elaine knew more than anyone, she had the honour of enduring it as a child. The sons of Bernard Ban used to have a strong relationship but then, Elaine remembered, Torre slowly changed into what would soon be a tyrant king. The princess looked to the younger of her brothers and was overcome by relief at seeing him. George had the dark hair of his siblings with the jaw of his father and sister. His hair was longer than Torre's and he had dark eyes like the queen. Anyone who saw them all could tell both Elaine and George as siblings whereas Torre seemed to be an anomaly. The fact that he seemed so different was a constant curse in Torre's eyes. "No need for your heroics here, brother. I was just greeting, Elaine."

George strode to where his kin stood slowly. Elaine swept into a curtsy as a sign of respect, instantly angering Torre in the process. George lifted Elaine's chin with his index finger and replaced the stern expression with a light smile. Torre backed up, jealousy filling him. Elaine took her brothers hand and planted a chaste kiss onto it before rising.

"My brothers, I must take my leave of you." Elaine said, smiling sweetly at George, who nodded in return, and smirking at Torre with the satisfaction of angering him. She turned her skirts back to head back to where she came. As she did, nothing could stop her smile from falling fast and her glare into nothingness.

Merlin shuffled restlessly in the small bed in his chambers whilst Gaius attempted to apply a salve to the cut just below his left cheek.

"Hold still, boy. This will only take longer if you keep squirming. Unlike you, I have actual work to do."

Merlin's only reply was a glare which Gaius chuckled at. A soft knock made both sets of eyes shoot up.

Elaine stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Forgive me; I came to see the patient." Her smile was warm and caused Merlin's chest to swell. Gaius swivelled back to Merlin, his eyebrow raising; the expression he gave was amusement. "May I help?" Elaine asked, taking a few minor steps forward.

Gaius rose from his sitting position on Merlin's bed "You may, my dear. If you would be so kind, would you finish applying this salve? I am so behind on my deliveries" The old man grabbed the satchel that had been on the floor, bowing before he made his leave.

Once the final click of the latch from the main door was made, Elaine walked slowly, perhaps even cautiously, to Merlin's bed side before seating herself. They were so close that Merlin tensed up, from what emotion he did not know. The white cream that was the healing salve felt cool on Elaine's fingers. Merlin gasped as the princess dabbed some of the cream onto the wound.

"Forgive me, did I hurt you?" Elaine said her voice full of worry but not as much as he eyes.

Merlin shook his head vigorously "No. Thank you for doing this."

Elaine let out a deep sigh before her eyes crawled up to meet the servants, they were full of sorrow. Tears brimming in the blue sapphires,

"I'm so sorry." She gasped her voice breaking. The guilt that had settled inside her was being released "if you hate me I will understand."

Merlin grabbed Elaine's hand "I could never hate you." His gaze was full of determination causing Elaine to let out a breathy laugh.

"That is good" Elaine said, _that theory will be tested _she thought,"As strange as it seems, Merlin, I care for you more than I should."

Merlin's heart nearly exploded in his chest with those words. "I-I care for you to" he stammered.

"I should go." Elaine stated "My family has decided to visit me in Camelot; I must oversee preparations for their stay." She smiled and walked to the door "Oh, and Merlin, you will no longer be bothered by any of my knights again."

Merlin was a little scared by the expression that now lay on Elaine's usually soft features. He dared not ask what she had done to the knights who attacked him. By the time Merlin was out of his trance Elaine had already left, leaving him alone with his thoughts

Morgana stood in her window, a confused expression filled he face as she watched the new guests in the courtyard. She heard her maid Gwen shuffle in holding the linen requested not long before.

"What is it, Milady?" Gwen asked innocently

"It seems we have guests" Morgana replied "whose emblem is that? My mind has misplaced it."

Gwen hurried to the window, shocked by the crowd of people below. Inspecting the coat of arms closely, slightly confused by the kings ward not recognising it. "Milady, it is the sign of the house of Ban."

Morgana whipped her head to meet the eyes of her maidservant "Are you sure?" Gwen nodded meekly in reply. Morgana rushed out of her chambers.

Elaine's family were in Camelot.

It was the last thing Morgana had expected to happen; truthfully she had not even thought that Elaine had a family. That she was wanted by them. Morgana's heart felt the twinge of the familiar emptiness she had felt before Morgause. Morgana tried to fight the jealous rage that was brewing, trying to convince herself that it did not matter, but all she could think was of the father Elaine had. Much like the one who was taken from her as a child, and the one that had disowned her now in her adult life.

The king's ward was plagued with thoughts of how Elaine must have known that they were to arrive. How Elaine would now be with the ones who loved her. Everyone who truly loved Morgana was far away from Camelot, in fear of persecution from the crown. Why would Elaine not tell her of their impending visit?

Suddenly Morgana felt very alone.

By the time Elaine arrived at her chambers the king was already waiting for her. Bernard sat in a large wooden chair staring into the emptiness of the wall. Seeing her father like this only confirmed that something was wrong to Elaine. The bags beneath his eyes had darkened with lack of sleep, his brow was creased more from worry and his body was slouched from weariness. He looked so much older than his forty-five years.

"Father?" Elaine said softly, the king's head snapped up and a tired smile tugged at his lips. Rising he walked to his daughter.

"You are so beautiful, Elaine" he said with love

"So I have been told" she replied with a cold tone she removed the headdress she had chosen that day and threw it on the bed. She continued to remove her tight fit jacket before washing her hands in the basin.

The aging man stood awkwardly "You look well, my sweet. Are you well? I presume Uther has treated you with the utmost respect."

Elaine stopped, turning to her father. Eyes that were set like cold stone "Why are you here, father?

Bernard let out a loud sigh, casting his eyes down "Your mother is ill." He said it so frankly that Elaine was thrown off for a moment.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered, taking a step forward. Worry rose from the pit of her stomach. Queen Lavaine of Astolat was only the adoptive mother of Elaine after his affair with Vivienne, but she had raised Elaine as if it was herself who had given birth. Lavaine was the woman who taught Elaine to be strong. Along with the king's sisters, Yvaine and Helene, Lavaine had brought up Elaine to raise herself up in court and how to change the situation in order to work to her advantage. In most ways, she was Elaine's mother.

"About a week ago, the queen contracted a fever. Being her stubborn self, Lavaine did not pay attention to it. Three days ago it worsened. None of Astolat's physicians know what it is so we decided to take her to her brother's kingdom. Lot has more knowledge of the fevers. Alas, travelling does not agree with your mother."

The king let out a breathy laugh.

"Where is she? I want to see her." Elaine said gathering her jacket and headdress.

"Patience, child. She is sleeping, in the morning your knights can escort you to the chambers Uther has given us."

Elaine sighed and nodded

"In the meantime I have some things for your knights. Letters from home. Albin's son has become a fully-fledged knight. I have the letter here" Bernard reached into his doublet and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Guilt washed over Elaine

"There is no need for that. Albin and Mycheal are dead." No emotion was shown on the princess's face.

The king's brow furrowed "How? When?"

"Not long ago. They disobeyed me so they paid the price." Elaine said coolly, her eyes did not break from her fathers.

"Oh, Elaine. Sweet child," The king brushed a piece of dark hair from his daughters face. "When did your heart grow so cold?"

"Oh, father" Elaine replied sweetly "It was around the time you decided it was not worth saving." Her voice had turned ice cold, as had her eyes.

The king removed his hand from Elaine's face.

"You do not know how much I regret what happened." Bernard said his voice was thick with the condemnation which would always hang over his head like an axe.

The memories alone made Elaine sick. Everything she was as a child had been destroyed in those few short moments.

The king opened the door "I will leave you now, my sweet. I hope to see you at dinner tonight." He bowed low.

"All is forgiven, father" She called after him "but not forgotten."

Bernard left; his head hung low for a moment. Just long enough to miss Morgana stepping out of the shadows.

"I cannot believe this!" Merlin muttered with annoyance

"Merlin, you have no choice. It is your uniform. My father has ordered it himself." Arthur replied.

They walked through the corridors briskly. The evening had come around quickly. Merlin was limping, but felt much better than before. "It is ridiculous though!"

"Father does not want it to seem we can't control our servants. Ban is very powerful as you kn- Merlin!" Arthur stopped, placing his hands on his hips. "Put that hat back on! And hurry up; we are late as it is." They began to walk again; the blonde was not sympathetic in his speed.

"Oh, sorry, _sire_ if I am not going fast enough to your liking, but in case you have forgot" Merlin said in a harsh voice "I was attacked not too long ago and nearly died!"

Arthur huffed at Merlin "You did not nearly die. Plus you were warned about Elaine." The prince gave an accusing glance at Merlin who just sighed. "Now be sure to shut up."

They had reached the doors to the great hall. Arthur stood tall as his father would have liked him too, yet he was nervous. His formal clothes had been brought out and he was uncomfortable in them. The steward called out the greeting "His royal highness the crowned prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

The doors opened slowly to a small feast, the guests were only castle staff or lords Uther had invited. A promising turn out no less for what would hopefully turn into an entertaining evening. The people bowed as he prince passed. Arthur strode to the front of the hall, a curved table held his father and guests. They were sat in the order of the Prince Torre, Prince George, Elaine, King Bernard, his father, a spare seat for himself and Morgana. Upon seeing the blonde prince, Bernard stood and widened his arms, walking to the prince he bellowed "Arthur, how you have grown, my boy."

Arthur and the king embraced laughing. As a child, even though Elaine no longer visited, Bernard often did for peace treaties and such. He had always treated Arthur as an equal even when he was only eleven. If Uther was too busy with matters of politics then Bernard would take the young prince out riding or train him to use a real sword.

"I do hope your combat skills have improved since I last saw you." the king's face was creased with laugh lines.

"Indeed they have, father" Elaine spoke up "I am confident he will win the tournament"

Elaine sat with a goblet in her hand and a light smile on her face. Torre scowled to himself, hiding it with a sip of his wine. Arthur and Bernard returned to their seats.

"I would not be so sure, sweet sister." Torre said, leaning to meet his sister's eyes "Perhaps it will be I who wins."

Bernard whipped his head round. Elaine continued to stare at her brother; she knew what he was doing. The whole room had quietened to hear him.

"And why is that, Torre?" George asked, allowing a cheeky smile to grace his features

"I would like to enter the tournament myself" Torre stated, tilting his cup as if to toast a victory.

"Why am I surprised?" George asked sarcastically, directing he question at Elaine. The princess giggled in reply

"Torre, the tournament is not for another two weeks. We hope to be gone by then."

"I am sure we can delay, father" The lighter haired prince said,

"Our welcome will be outstayed by then, Torre"

"Nonsense, Bernard. You may stay as long as you wish" Uther said

"It is settled. Will you not join me, George?" Torre continued, baiting his brother.

Elaine looked to George and rolled her eyes, receiving a kiss on her hand to show agreement.

"No, brother" George called, loud enough for the now silent hall to hear "I feel competent with a sword yet I fear our sister is the one to wear the chainmail in our family."

The room filled with laughter. Heat flooded to Torres cheeks and he saw red with anger.

Merlin was stood at the side of the hall and was originally talking to Gaius but both of their attentions were switched to the main table. His chest tingled when he saw Elaine, looking as elegant as always. Her long brown hair was worn loose with the top clipped with a gem studded comb. A man with dark hair sat next to her and whispered in her ear gaining a smile and laugh in return. This man held her hand and stroked her hair which caused Merlin to feel a twinge of jealousy. He wasn't the only one though; both Morgana and Torre glared at the closeness of the younger Ban children. Small talk occupied the table and soon the hall.

"I must say, Uther. Never have I met a man with such – what's the word? – vibrant uniforms for his household" George said signalling for more wine. The server was Gwen for that night, she was glad for this because it gave her the chance to hear all of the conversations. The maid wanted to find out who this Ban family really where and why she did not trust them one bit. "Thank you, Miss" George thanked her with a wink met with a blush from Gwen and a frown from Arthur.

Elaine slapped her brother on the arm "Do not tease, sweet one. It is cruel" she gave him a half glare which had no real effect as she was smiling.

"It is quite alright, Elaine. I do it to keep them in line if anything. A trait I got from my own father." Uther replied, thinking the comment was meant solely about him.

"Agreed, it shows them as the fools they are" George said loudly receiving glances from the guests for the second time.

Uther threw his head back and let out a laugh "Indeed"

Bernard joined in shaking his head at his son's wit.

"I disagree" Elaine objected "not all servants are fools. Some are very serious"

"Truly, much like that one from when we were children. You do remember him, don't you? Worked in the stables" Torre added

"That is not the serious I meant" Elaine contradicted "besides his tongue had been cut out. He could not be a fool even if he tried"

Torre had regained his smugness from the blow to his pride "I always found him amusing"

"You also found my dolls to be entertaining" Elaine's quip caused George to choke on the wine he was drinking "I simply mean that not all servants are the idiots we treat them as."

"You really think so, sis" George challenged "then you would not mind showing us one in this room, would you?"

Elaine stood so suddenly George flinched "I accept" she said throwing down her napkin in a mimic of a knight's challenge. Her skirts glided across the floor. The princess had worn a bold yellow dress which shimmered in the candle light of the hall.

Morgana sat back and stared at her sister. The younger had not looked at the king's ward all night until she swept her hand behind Morganas chair whilst walking to the centre of the room, all eyes on Elaine. "Let me see"

All the servants in the room looked to the floor hoping not to be chosen. Most just wanted to go unnoticed in their work without risk of angering Uther and losing their heads or worse.

"Looking," Elaine called making eye contact with a young boy servant. Seeing the fear in his eyes she continued "too witty" another with the same look "too free spirited" with every one she passed the same expression passed their faces and the same relief when she did not choose them.

"Come, sis." George urged on "what of this maidservant behind me?"

Arthur saw red at Georges targeting of Gwen. Elaine strode back to the front of the desk and placed her hands down like she was planning a battle strategy. Arthur was scared of the princess humiliating his beloved.

"Looking, come closer let me see you" Elaine said, Gwen stepped out of the light shadows frightened they had figured out her intentions "Brother, no. Can you not see it?"

Every figure in the room was baffled. Merlin walked forward through the crowd. Morgana furrowed her eyebrows, willing Elaine to stop and Arthur felt a tight knot in his chest.

George signalled for Elaine to enlighten him "Continue, I have missed something obviously"

Elaine never moved eye contact from Gwen. When the maid servant stared into the eyes of her superior there was nothing but softness "This one is too kind. And too beautiful, I am envious of her"

"No one can top your beauty, Elaine." George stated, matter-of-factly

"Yet here she is. More beautiful than me even" the princess replied

"Impossible," Bernard chimed in "for you to be envious of her then she would have to be punished"

"Then I shall envy her in secret, since I do not want her punished." Elaine winked at Gwen.

The maidservant curtsied and scurried away, letting out a held in breath and attempting to calm her nerves.

"This game bores me" Torre exclaimed

"Then stop playing" Bernard replied, sharply. "I want to see the outcome"

Elaine smiled sweetly at her father and continued to prowl the room "Ah ha"

Walking forward, the crowd parted like the red sea leaving Merlin and Gaius.

"Somehow, my boy" Gaius whispered "I don't think she is talking about me" the physician sauntered away leaving a clueless Merlin. He had not been paying attention; he was too busy ranting to Gaius about how that man should not touch Elaine in such a way. Said princess extended her hand to him.

All those at the head table had matching confused expressions on their faces; only to be magnified when they saw Merlin. Elaine and Merlin stood before the table of royalty. Morgana held her now automatic smirk from appearing; she believed this to be part of Elaine's charade.

"I can tell you right now that you have made the wrong choice" Uther called, first to express his opinion.

"I second that, Merlin is a complete imbecile. I should know he is my manservant" Arthur agreed, joining the festivities.

"Arthur, everyone knows of your prattish ways and poor Merlin here is worked to the bone" Elaine replied, with a disapproving tone "he is perfect for my cause. Our servant here is not only Arthurs lackey but Gaius' apprentice."

"Merlin is a moron, choose another" Morgana said

"No he is not." Elaine replied so sternly that it shocked Morgana "He works so much for Arthur whilst training to be a physician. That is exactly what I meant. No idiot could do that."

"True, sis" George added "I will accept it" Elaine smiled and rolled her eyes. She excused Merlin as she walked back to the table to finish her meal.

"Though I cannot say he looks very serious in Uther's uniform" George added. Elaine looked at the young dark haired boy who had joined his mentor again. His uniform did look ridiculous. Elaine's laughter rang out "though I may be wrong, what happened to his face?"

"A misunderstanding" Elaine replied quickly. George asked no more questions, knowing not to push the issue.

Torre sat quietly chewing his food when he noticed it. The crowned prince was surprised anyone could miss it, such chemistry in the room, but he noticed it. The way that boys eyes lingered on his sisters face when she would talk to any of the fellow royals. How she would hide her smiles when their eyes met obviously enjoying how she had the boy enthralled. The way the boy blushed at his sister's attention, unaware of how she played him. Torre was used to his sister charming the men around her. It was her nature but it did not take long for the heir of Astolat to figure out that this servant was not like the others. She gave him smiles and looks no other man had received. It was obvious to Torre now that his sister cared for this boy. And that he could use it for his advantage.


	7. VII:Warnings and Desires

_Sorry for it beign such a late update. I had to be pushed by a user on youtube called msabbie101 to finish this (thank you to you). I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really wanted to get the relationships of Elaine and Arthur/Leon put in so you know. Check out the youtube videos on my channel __.com/user/Childofthenight225?feature=mhee_

_Previously on Shalott_

_It was obvious to Torre now that his sister cared for this boy. And that he could use it for his advantage._

Soon enough after the meal the dancing began. Everyone was light headed from the mead and wine. Elaine was in the centre of the cluster of people dancing. She danced and laughed like she had no care in the world, a different partner for each song the bard played. When the song ended, Elaine walked to one of the tables at the sides of the hall. Each table was full of different fruits and sweetmeats. Servants were scattered across the room carrying either a fresh jug of wine or honey mead. Whilst browsing the foods Elaine felt a new presence next to her.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me, love" Elaine said, switching her gaze to the man next to her, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Why are you here?" The figure asked with a playful, quizzical tone

"You know why, Leon."

"Yes, but I also know you," The knight replied, tapping the princesses chin with his index finger "I believed you at first but ever since the incident with Merlin I have been wondering. Why would _you _of all people pay special attention to a servant? The answer is that you wouldn't. I will ask again. Why are you here?"

The princesses' smile fell. Leon stepped closer; their faces were only a fraction apart then.

"Maybe I got bored," Elaine spat as she tried to walk away. Leon grabbed her arm "let me go."

"You are here for another reason and unfortunately Merlin got caught in the middle of it." Leon's words were harsh with suspicion causing Elaine to take a sharp inhale breath "I will find out what it is."

"I don't know what you mean"

"Of course not" Leon stated before releasing her arm and walking away. Elaine glared after him and tried to catch her breath. Maids whispered behind her about what they saw.

"You should do well not to gossip about those higher than you, my maidens. Or you may find yourself in chains before the night is through." Elaine snapped. Gliding across the room, Elaine stood beside her sister.

"Leon is asking questions, I think we should keep our actions to a minimum whilst my family is here"

Morgana winced at Elaine calling the barbaric men who had been sat at the head table her family. "That is not an option, sister. Time is of the essence. To stop now could delay me from getting my crown by months."

Elaine was shocked at Morganas selfish ambitions and how impatient she was to achieve them.

"Then it is a shame for you and your crown," Elaine replied smoothly "that I am the one risking their life. I will not do anything too drastic whilst they are here or whilst Leon is sticking his nose where it is unwanted." Elaine rose from the table and swept away. The soft sound of her heels was all Morgana could hear as she stared after her.

Since Elaine's arrival, the sisters had bonded. It was a strong bond and once again Morgana felt that she had someone to give her loyalty to. Someone who would not hurt her like Uther had. Someone she could count on. Those thoughts had engraved themselves in Morgana's mind but at this moment her determination to love the princess wavered. Surely Elaine would not think to betray Morgana when they were so close to their goal? All they had to do was break Arthur. And to do that they needed to break Merlin. If the servant became lost in his own problems then when they killed Uther, Arthur would be broken. A broken king is an useless king, leaving the throne wide open to Morgana.

Elaine was risking everything for fear of a man who would soon become one of their subjects. What could Leon do to them? Morgana could think of nothing that could ruin their plans and she would show Elaine that.

Arthur sat sipping from his goblet. He stared at Gwen across the room; she would blush every time they made eye contact. He was buzzed on the amount of alcohol he had consumed and everything had a golden hue to it in the room. Really though, he was bored. He neither enjoyed dancing or singing so really it was a night of unnecessary talk with nobles he barely recognized. As soon as the festivities began, Arthur found himself alone at the head table as Bernard left to tend to his wife, the princes went in search of some foolish maids, Morgana went to indulge in the treats and his father wandered off to talk to a lord about his prestigious guests. The crowned prince always liked to think of himself as a popular man but when given the ultimatum between a female servant carrying a jug of wine and the future king, he lost every time. Arthur felt a warm hand on his bicep. He drew his eyes upward to be greeted by the cold pools that were the eyes of Elaine Ban of Astolat. The Princess sat beside him and turned to meet his gaze. A warm feeling spread through Arthur at the sight of his old friend, she kept hold of his arm. The blonde took the younger woman's hand and smiled at her. Gwen looked over at the prince hoping to catch his eye again and was met by a heart wrenching sight. The prince had his arms entangled with the princess Elaine's as they spoke in an intimate fashion.

"You look like hell being dragged through a bush, Arthur." Elaine said, leaning in to talk with the man beside her.

"You don't look to fruitful yourself. Are you enjoying the celebrations?" He replied

"I have nothing to celebrate, my Angel" the brunette sighed "I am here merely for politeness; it has proven to be quite dull."

"You could have fooled me; you must have danced with every man in the room by now"

"All but one" Elaine hinted

Arthur rolled back his head and laughed "You should know better than to try and dance with me, Elaine"

"I am aware. After all I was the one abandoned with the task of teaching you as children." Elaine had a smile playing on her lips "You know, I think I still have the scars"

The prince let out a sarcastic laugh "Hilarious, if you weren't a Princess, I would certainly hire you as court jester. You do seem a bit depressed though so I don't think you would do well at entertaining"

"Shame, I thought I had found my calling if I cannot find a husband. I guess there is still hope though since depression is just anger without the enthusiasm."

Arthur began to laugh again. Neither had realised that they had attracted unwanted attention from the leering eye of the crowd.

"I doubt that you will not find a husband out of all the suitors at court" Arthur replied confidently "If not then there is always me"

Elaine looked at the handsome man before her, narrowing her eyes at him. A closed mouth smile graced her lips as she moved her head forward towards the prince. Arthurs face was straight with seriousness. The princess even began to believe him. Arthur widened his eyes and bobbed his head forward, startling the brunette. Elaine allowed a laugh to erupt from her as did Arthur. She slapped the prince on the arm with her free hand.

"Be careful, my angel" Elaine replied "I believe that the people of this court have misunderstood and fear us consummating the marriage right here"

Arthur choked on the wine he had begun to drink and began to cough whilst laughing to the point of pain.

Gwen felt her face heating with jealousy and her eyes filling with water. Everything she felt for Arthur, everything she thought he felt for her, was being tested at this moment. The feelings soon overwhelmed the maid. She placed the jug she was carrying down on the nearest table and went to leave the great hall. As Gwen did though she walked into a tall figure, Looking up she saw it was her good friend Merlin smiling down at her.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked innocently "I just came back from Gaius' chambers to give him a salve for some idiot knight who got in a scrap earlier over what I am guessing was a piece of meat."

"I just needed some air" stammered Gwen in reply "It is getting too hot in here"

The maid tried to fake a smile but couldn't help her eyes falling on the royalty at the head table. Merlin followed his friends gaze and as he saw the pair Gwen thought she saw her friends heart break a little in his eyes.

"I am sure it is nothing, Gwen" Merlin replied, not taking his eyes off Elaine and Arthur "They are friends after all"

In order to comfort her friend more than herself she agreed with him "Of course, I was just being silly. I am sure it is nothing. Let's enjoy the feast"

Elaine finally stopped laughing "I must be going, my angel. I fear I have drunk too much in too short a time."

Arthur let out one last breathy laugh and nodded. The princess unwound her arm from Arthurs and began to stand but not before pausing in front of Arthurs face.

"What?" Arthur asked looking at Elaine's cheek. The brunette replied with a tap on her cheek which triggered memories of a seven-year-old Arthur and his ritual with a six-year-old Elaine. Arthur planted a tender kiss on Elaine's pale cheek for the first time in nearly twenty years. The princess smiled at her friend and left the table, tripping on the chair leg on her way due to the light headedness from the drink.

Soon after the prince of Camelot retired to his chambers leaving Elaine at the mercy of every man in the hall. Two hours later and nearly all the nobles had retired leaving a very intoxicated Elaine to entertain the knights and a very worried Merlin standing in the corner in case anything happened.

"Time to retire, boys" Elaine said standing, she swayed as the men in the hall moaned. Soon the princess was stumbling across the great hall to her chambers. Merlin saw the lingering eyes of the other people some not such innocent glances. He jogged lightly to the princess and grabbed her hand.

"Let me help you" he said quietly, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Why thank you, Merlin." Elaine slurred in reply.

They walked in comfortable silence until they got to the corridor where Elaine's chambers lay, then Merlin's curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it, he had blurted out

"So, you looked cosy with Arthur tonight,"

Elaine stopped with a light squeak from her shoes hitting the ground. "Yes, he is my friend" She replied with a hint of frustration. She would expect this kind of behaviour from someone she was having some fun with but not Merlin "Do you have a problem with that?"

Merlin knew he had stuck his foot in his mouth once again but didn't really understand her anger so replied with equal frustration "No, of course not. I just noticed is all, is that a crime?"

Elaine scoffed and removed her arm from Merlin's neck "I think I can handle it from here, thank you"

Elaine began to storm down the hall at a rapid speed, much more sober than she had been. Merlin followed after a few seconds with vigour although he was slowed by his limp.

"All I was saying was I saw you. I mean, you didn't have to hang of him like some common serving wench" Merlin had reached Elaine's door and was hanging on to the frame. The woman spun round with anger flaring in her eyes.

"No, please, don't hold back, Merlin. Let it all out" Elaine began to shout "So glad to know what you really think of me"

With that she slammed the door in the servants face. At the same time a vase smashed in the princesses chambers. She leaned against the door, her breath heavy as the anger she felt rose from within. Eyes glowing gold, the furniture began to rattle and shake.

Guilt spread through Merlin like wildfire as the intense jealously he had felt vanished. Stepping forward he placed his head against the wooden door. It was cold against his skin as he knocked lightly.

"Elaine" he called softly "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Will you open the door please?" No reply came from behind the thick door of the princesses chambers. "Elaine," Merlin tried again "I don't think you are a common wench. I just said that in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean it. Truthfully I think you are the opposite of that, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your kind and thoughtful not to mention the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Everything you do is perfect, you are perfect and it is causing me so much pain right now to think I have hurt you in any way so could you please open the door?" Merlin was begging but nothing came from the other side of the door. As the servant gave up and began to leave a soft click came from the latch on the door. Elaine slowly advanced out of her chambers, stepping into the candle light out of the darkened room she was in.

"I'm so sorry El-"

Oh, shut up Merlin" Was all Elaine said before swinging her arms around Merlin's neck and bringing him down to meet her lips. Sparks flew between them, the flames from the candles became higher and brighter. Elaine dragged the man into her chambers and kicked the door. They both fell on the bed.

"We shouldn't do this. It isn't right" Merlin murmured between kisses.

"You're not my first, Merlin" was all Elaine replied and it was all that was needed before they both succumbed to their desires.

Morgana swept through the corridors in a cloak as dark as the night. She needed to speak to her sister, to find out where her loyalties lied. At the same time Morgause looked through her crystal for her sisters to make sure they were safe. She saw Morgana walk to Elaine's chamber, she saw what Morgana saw. As Morgana approached the door she noticed it slightly ajar. Slowly she walked to see inside and was greeted with a sight that spread a smirk across her face. Elaine had not abandoned her. She had done exactly what was asked and more. Morgana hurried back to her chambers to avoid anyone noticing her absence.

Morgause raised her eyes from the seeing crystals with worry in her eyes. She feared for Elaine because she knew that she had a fondness for the boy, Merlin. That fondness could cost them everything. That fondness could be the thing to break Elaine.

Light sprinkled through the windows making the heat hit the naked skin of Elaine's back. Her eyes fluttered open. When Elaine woke, Merlin was gone. A small piece of paper lay where his head had been. It read;

Elaine,

I'm sorry I cannot be with you when you wake up. I have to attend Arthur Prattdragon. I hope to see you soon,

Merlin

With nothing else to do, Elaine dressed and began to walk to find her maid, Cecilia. She had not been there to tend to her and it confused Elaine as to why. The halls seemed empty as people stayed in bed to recover from events of the night before.

"Elaine" A voice called. Elaine turned to be met by her father jogging across the courtyard to meet her. "I have something for you."

The princess rolled her eyes at the red haired man "What could you possibly have for me?" Elaine replied coldly.

The older man sighed at his daughter. Everything he had done was in the name of his kingdom and heir yet all he had done was loose his other children in the process. He still remembered his son, George screaming at him saying _"She is only a child"_. Everything had worked but the cost had been great.

"Please Elaine, just come with me."

The princess stared at her king bitterly but was in no mood to ignore him. Her servant could wait.

Bernard led Elaine back across the Courtyard; the wind was light against them as they walked in an awkward silence. Soon they reached the outer walls of the castle. Grass became wild and untamed through years of desertion. The beautiful white walls of the castle were stained with black. Soon Elaine began to question why they were here. No other soul was near them. Eventually they reached a large cart. Elaine stayed back whilst Bernard pulled back the thick blue sheet that covered the entrance. "Come child" he urged, sadness had filled his eyes after looking at what the cart held. Elaine lightly stepped forward to see what was inside. There lay a man; he was tall with dark hair and pale skin. He would have been handsome if he hadn't smelt so bad.

"As much as I appreciate the gift, father. Couldn't you have brought me something a little… fresher?" Elaine asked. Bernard allowed a smile to ghost his lips. The brunette's eyes fell on this mystery man again. There was something about him, the way his hair fell across his eyes, how he still clutched his sword and how blood stain his clothing in multiple places showing he put up a fight. These things somehow made his death more tragic, sorrow filled Elaine's veins.

"What happened to him?" She asked, forgetting that she was supposed to hate the man who answered.

"Bandits," the King answered woefully "He was a newly recruited knight. It was his first patrol with me, your mother and brothers. We were nearing Camelot, walking through Cenred's land when we were ambushed. The knights scattered outwards leaving us unguarded. Your brothers and I went to fight not thinking about your mother being too weak to fight. This knight saw a bandit heading towards your mothers carriage. He went after them. When he got to them though, it was not just a bandit. It was Helios." Elaine had heard of this man, a tyrant brute but also a aspiring man who would indulge himself in any woman's bed "Helios tried to kill Lavaine but this knight fought to the very end. He saved my wife. I owe him everything"

"What do you want me to do with him?" Elaine replied "He's dead; you cannot be in debt to a dead man."

"Save him." Bernard pleaded "You need new guards and I promise this one to be a great and loyal one. Please, though you hate him do it for the woman who raised you. I beg of you, give him one more chance."

Looking at the man again she imagined his heroic deed. The knight was not much older than her, she pitied him for it.

"Very well" Elaine stated, not taking her eyes from the pale man below her "I will save him. What is his name?"

"His name is Sir Kay."

Gaius stood measuring the herb he needed for the latest healing salve. The crash of the latch on his door caused the elderly physician to nearly drop his work. Looking up from his work bench he saw the king looking sick with worry.

"Sire, what is wrong? Have you caught a fever?"

"No, no Gaius" The king dismissed, frantically waving his hands "I need your counsel."

"I am just your physician but I will try to help, sire."

"Bernard is here. His unexpected arrival had caused me uneasiness. Elaine has a hold over Arthur, her" the king paused to think of what would most suit the princess "charms affect him more than I like. They were once betrothed as children but that was a long time ago and I do not think Bernard seeks peace this time. What if he is using his daughter to strike at the very heart of Camelot?" Uther's voice had become shaky "Do you think Arthur will fall in love with her?"

Gaius tried to think of some advice that might sooth the king without planting another seed of doubt. Ever since the great purge, Uther's paranoia had become almost unbearable. Every man was an enemy, a potential sorcerer.

"Majesty, I feel no need to fear the Ban family. They are only here to tend to their queen. They have asked for my service in healing her. As for Arthur, he is free to make his own mistakes, sire. "

"But what if those mistakes cost us my kingdom?" Uther pressed

"I suppose we have all been in love with Elaine in one way or another. She is one of a kind but you do not need to fear Arthur wanting to marry her.

"How do you know?"

"Gaius smiled to himself, Uther was still naïve to Gwen and Arthurs love "Trust me, there may be love but not the love of marriage."


	8. VIII: Power Unleashed

Candles glowed in the cool courtyard, creating iridescent colours as they and the bright light of the moon fused. The wind whispered as the figures in the shadows prepared themselves for the events that were about to occur. Elaine knelt down on the dusty ground, the candles surrounded her. It had been a while since she had last done this, nearly a year and a half. The last time had been Cain, he had been killed during a hunting trip that had gone wrong, and another soldier's crossbow had hit him when they went after a stag. It had been her brother, Torre, which had come to her chambers that night sobbing after his mistake. He begged her to save the guard his father had trusted him with. If Bernard had found out the Torre would have surely been punished, severely if she knew her father. As tempting as it was to leave him to grovel, she had foolishly helped him. Drawing back the man who had died on her brother's watch.

Elaine had done this all of her life. At first she had no idea what she was doing, the princess remembered her first time, and she was four years old, only a child, when she found a dead bird in the gardens. Elaine was so upset by the bird's death. She ran to it and picked it up; her tears fell freely as a child. Her ladies found her shortly after due to the cry's echoing from the small frame, the blood of the bird had covered her hands. They saw the mess and knew straight away that it had only been a bird; they had seen it earlier and had left it for the servants who worked in the gardens to clean up. They knew it was dead yet when the little girl opened her hands, the bird flew out. The shock on her maid's faces had been engraved into her memory.

Elaine stared into the eyes of the knight she would try and save. They were as hollow as they had been the first time she saw him.

"Elaine, it is time."

The princess broke from her trance "Yes, pass me a piece of his tunic. It needs to have blood on it"

"I know, my dear. I have seen this before." King Bernard replied, he reached for the scrap of cloth he had cut from the warrior's tunic. Passing it to his daughter then taking a step back and out of the circle of candles. He knew better than to stand too close.

"Never this close though, father" Elaine said mockingly "I hope you brought a spare pair of breeches." She let out a short and wicked laugh.

Elaine ran her thumb over the dried blood, it was crisp against the soft material of the man's clothes. Why had he not been wearing some protection? Then she began to chant, it was something she learnt from the research she did when she was a teenager to ease the burden. Drawing power from her surroundings to carry some of the weight. The sorceress closed her eyes as the magic began to flow through her veins. Bernard walked to the front of the circle, he had never been allowed to see the actual enchantment take place before. His wife always sent him away but from the first time they did it properly on a fellow human he had been curious. The way Lavaine had exited the room, fear in her eyes mixed with the look that could only be disbelief. She looked at her husband to say they had succeeded but that they had created a monster at the same time. "What will be the cost of this triumph, husband" she had spat at him, just as the maids brought out blood soaked sheets.

Bernard's attentions switched back to his daughter, her voice had become rough and hoarse. Her body twitched lightly. Elaine's eyes flew open, tears filled them. Fear seized her features as she looked at her father. A cry escaped her tender mouth; it went straight through the king, clutching at his heart. His mind questioned whether this was supposed to happen, was something going wrong? He looked into her eyes when he saw it, the blood. It came from the outer edges at first, slowly leaking into her eyes. Then the black of her pupils became larger, seeping into her ice blue irises and eventually covering the entire eye. The blood dripped down her face as if tears. Tears mourning the death itself. No more chants filled the air, only the jagged gasps of Elaine as she tried to breath. This was enough; Bernard tried to enter the circle. Elaine's hand shot out.

"No!" she cried out, her other hand clutched her stomach as she began to crawl forward. Once she reached the man in the centre of her chain, she placed her hand on his heart.

"Handa mec andfangol ærning" was all Elaine said before she felt it. The cursing pain that filled her veins, like venom from a snake it seeped into every crevice. Elaine placed her second hand on the man's chest and let out a final cry. Bernard had backed himself away, so quickly he had fallen to the dusty floor. The candles blew out from a large gust of wind. Everything was deathly silent.

The three maids who took care of her that day were silenced by her father. One had refused to keep quiet. Elaine was never sure whether it was because of fear or pure selfishness. That woman was found dead three days later; she had fallen down a flight of stairs and hit her head. It was the four-year-old Elaine who found her. She shouldn't have been there but she was just curious about the noise. Even then Elaine knew she could have saved the serving girl, but why should she? Bernard had found his daughter standing over the corpse. That is when he first saw it, the darkness that seemed to surround her like an unwanted shadow.

After the memories left his mind he looked back to Elaine, barely any light was left, a smooth mist covering where the king's daughter had once been. In the dark, Kay was as still as ever, cold from death. It was as if nothing had happened. "Elaine?" the king called softly. A harsh cough erupted from within the soft breath of the earth. The coughing grew; the sound of someone suffocating caused Bernard's heart to drop. He fumbled through the mists, waving his arms wildly in an attempt to clear his vision. Two shadows emerged in the darkness.

"My God" the great man whispered. Before him lay his daughter and next to her, a man was leaning over. His breaths short and jagged, gasping at the air as if it would escape him at any moment "She did it"

Merlin walked with a spring in his step to Arthur's chambers, it was the morning of the second day since his night with Elaine and nothing could get him down; not even clearing out the stables. No, nothing in the five kingdoms could stop Merlin's happiness.

"Boy, come here" a voice commanded from across the courtyard. Merlin looked around the courtyard and found he was, conveniently, the only other person there. "Yes, you boy" the voice bellowed again. Making his way to the centre of the square, Merlin made sure that he was the only one there.

"Can I help you with something sire?" Merlin asked, he recognised the prince before him. The dark hair and eyes were too hard to misplace.

"Yes, I am looking for the physician's quarters. He is supposed to tend my mother alas I was never very good at finding things thus leading me to where I began with no hope of prevail." His gestures were confidant and strong whilst showing playfulness. "This castle is not like the one I grew up in. it has more corridors. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"I am the physicians apprentice; I can take you there if you like?"

"So you are" The prince replied with a playful knowing in his voice "That would be most helpful, thank you."

The dark haired royalty smiled down at Merlin yet he saw no kindness in the latter's eyes. The dark caverns that stared down at Merlin were filled with years of evil. Something tightened in Merlin's guts for what he saw in this man's eyes was frightening. It was as if the only joy that would ever fill these eyes would be due to another's misery. Before he was scolded for staring he noticed the smile. He had a cold and menacing smile that looked more like a smirk than a sign of happiness. Nothing about this man seemed safe, nothing seemed good about him yet he was not as bad as Merlin remembered the other prince to be. With this in mind he signalled the way and they both began to walk. It was not far to Gaius' chambers yet the air had become thick between the two men. The bigger man was holding back a smile at the boy walking half a step in front of him. Judging from the spring in this servants step, the prince's sister had worked her 'charms' well. He had seen it many times before. She would love them like no other could, giving them that one feeling of belonging in the world, but when she was done with them, they would be left as a shell of their former selves with nothing but bitterness and a hollow heart to show for the love they once shared. Only once had the affair been ended by the man, one who had been promised to another and was forced to end the relationship he had with the only woman he would ever love. It was very memorable for Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorn. It was not that Elaine had fallen in love with him, she never did that. In fact most of them she didn't even like let alone care for although if one were to end their affair, he would rue the day he set his eyes on her lovely face for she would burn him and drag him into the heart of hell. Yes, George knew well of his sister and how she made them feel and this one had it bad.

Shortly after they started walking, George was broken out of his trance by the boy halting. Merlin bowed and signalled to the door.

"Thank you" George paused momentarily "Forgive me, I do not recall your name"

"Merlin, your grace"

"Merlin" he repeated "what an interesting name. Certainly memorable at best."

The servant was still bowing in front of him, the prince let out a sigh. For some reason the servants feared him and even though he thought a small amount of fear was needed it was getting ridiculous and incredibly tedious.

"Rise, Merlin" George commanded "You may go and tend to Arthur now." His voice had become bored and flat. Merlin curled back up, feeling the stiffness of his back from being bent over for a long time. He turned to go in the opposite direction and when he was just about to turn and go down the corridor the prince grabbed his arm harshly "I like you, Merlin so I will give you a warning" Merlin glanced, with fear in his eyes, at the prince and met the dark eyes he feared so much, they were filled with seriousness unlike before and shone with an intensity that made Merlin's blood go cold "Beware of my sister and her motives. She may seem all happiness and love but I will tell you a secret Merlin" George leaned in and said in a hushed tone "Her name may mean light but there is nothing but dark in her soul." Merlin tried to lean as far away as he could from the man holding onto him. He jerked back as the royalty let go of his arm, he clutched his wrist that burned from the pressure that had been added. He began to walk backwards in an attempt to flee

"Oh, and Merlin, never and I will repeat never let my brother find out about you and her or he will give you a traitors death."

Upon hearing that his legs picked up pace and he began to hurry away from the broken man before him. Heading in the direction of Arthurs chambers he thought about what George had said. It replayed over in his mind until he reached the familiar doors to the crowned prince of Camelot's chambers.

George watched the serving boy scurry off and let out a breathy laugh, they were all the same. The fear of disembowelment would not stop their loyalty towards her but it might make them slightly more wary about the way they went about it. Knocking on the wooden entrance, George wondered what this physician would be like. All of the ones he knew in Astolat were boringly serious even though they did not care whether the patient lived or died so long as they got the credit for any discoveries. He hated to say that was the reason his mother had not been cured but it was and he prayed that this man would be different. Entering the chambers, George quickly glanced around. Nothing had an order, there were bottles laid about on every surface with papers strewed about the room. As his eyes scanned the room he rested them on a small hunched figure at one of the benches.

George spoke up "Excuse me"

The figure jumped as the new voice in the room surprised him. George stood tall as the hunched one swivelled in his place. He was an old man of an unknown age with glasses perched on his nose. The mystery man took his glasses off and placed them on the paperwork he had been writing.

"Forgive me" The old man chuckled "My hearing is not what it used to be, your Grace"

This man had kind eyes and an eyebrow that shot into his hairline. It threw the prince off to see this kind of man as the obvious physician, he was nothing like expected.

"I am Gaius, sire" the physician rose and walked to the dark haired royalty before him with a smile on his face "I presume you are here about your mother"

Elaine leant on the hard wooden table in her chambers. Ladies chattered amongst her as the staff of Elaine and Morgana mixed together. They had agreed on luncheon in the princesses chambers and allowed the ladies in waiting of each household to mix. All were Camelot women of course; Uther had allowed Elaine to pick four women for her entertainment and disposal. She could hear each now flittering with other ladies. Each were noblemen's daughters that they wanted to place in the eye of the court and in the favours of the king by spying on the foreign princess. Elaine knew this so she purposely chose the stupidest ones of the batch. They were good at cards and bad at understanding. Gwen thought this as well as she talked politely with one of the other maids, sneaking glances at Elaine. She felt bad about spying but she didn't trust this woman and wanted to protect Arthur. While her maids sat chatting Morgana was sat in the large wooden chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Is all well?" Morgana asked, leaning forward

Elaine's voice was a breath of a response "Yes, I am fine. Tell me about you, my dear one"

Morgana began to recollect her times in the castle. Gwen was across the room watching as Elaine wandered to the bed and placed a hand on it to steady herself. She hunched her stomach to ease the aching eating away at her. She was dressed very regal for that day. A purple dress with yellow and sequins up the side of the stomach area, she also wore a tiara upon her head. It was encrusted with large Amethyst jewels to match her dress. Behind her the ladies were choosing fabric and accessories for their new gowns at the expense of Astolat's court.

One perky young girl called Jane spoke up "Milady, what of this one?" Morgana made a reply yet as Elaine turned to face her, the girl dropped the necklace she had been holding and let out a gasp. The other ladies soon followed in contorting their faces to shock and fear. Morgana rose from her chair warily, resting on the arm for support as if she would fall if she let go. The ward's brow was creased and her eyes were wide as she said "Elaine, your face"

The princess raised her hand to her face and pressed on her cheek. When she brought her hand back to see what was wrong she felt a familiar wetness on her hand and was greeted by crimson on her fingers.

"It's just a bit of blood." Elaine snapped "Don't be such cowards. Pass me that towel" She turned back to her bed, droplets fell onto the clean sheets. She blinked rapidly to try and clear her blurred vision.

"Milady" Gwen was the one that brought the towel to her and stopped as the queen looked at her once more. The maid was breathing heavily from fear. She spoke with an exasperated voice "it is not just a bit of blood."

Elaine felt her face again; blood covered both cheeks and had started coming from her nose. "Nonsense, it is nothing" Her voice was weak, her head was light and suddenly she felt herself falling to the floor.

Gwen tried to catch the princess before she fully collapsed. Cries echoed around the room and merged into one. Morgana ran to Elaine's side "Get Gaius" she screamed across to Gwen. The maid did not need telling twice, she scurried to the door, daring to glance back before she left. Morgana was lying over Elaine, clutching her head. Gwen ran as fast as she could to her old friend's chambers.

"Elaine stay with me, don't close your eyes" The ward peered up "Does anyone know what is wrong?" the response was each woman shaking their heads.

"Perhaps she is with child?" One spoke up "I have seen women collapse from losing a child"

Morgana whipped a glare at the maid who squeaked in return.

"Do not be ridiculous," Morganas hands were covered in blood as it seemed to be coming from everywhere now. The lower skirts of Elaine's dress were now being soaked in blood. The last thing Elaine's eyes laid upon was her blood seeping onto the floor.

Gwen flung herself around the last corner to Gaius' chambers; tears were streaming down her face. She had gotten blood on her dress and she could see it out of the corner of her eye. She looked behind her from where she came and didn't see the figure in front of her. Before she knew it she had crashed to the ground. Peering up she saw the familiar blonde hair of the man she loved.

"Guinevere, what's wrong"

"I'm sorry, Arthur" Gwen gasped "I don't have time. It's the Princess" Her voice cracked as she tried to get around the prince.

"What's happened?" Arthur questioned, clutching Gwen's arms "Where is she?" His voice grew.

Gwen broke free of the man before her and plunged herself into Gaius' chambers.

Gaius was stood with the man she recognised as Prince George Ban of Astolat. They both turned suddenly, Gwen fell to the floor and let out a gasp. Arthur entered the room shortly after.

"Gwen, my dear, what is it?" Gaius said, lightly pushing past the prince he was attending

"H-help me" Gwen panted "The princess, she-"A sob escaped her lips. Gaius had already grabbed his medicine bag and was running out the door, passing each person. George followed but stopped in front of Gwen. He knelt on front of the crying servant and took her hands, raising her he said "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were trying clothes and then-"She paused and looked into the princes dark eyes "She collapsed, she was bleeding"

George knew instantly something was wrong. He took out a handkerchief and passed it to the sobbing woman before him. "You did well, maiden. You have no need to worry. My sister is a fighter. Clear your tears, you are much prettier when you aren't crying"

Gwen let out a faint smile.

"Take me to her and we can help her" George soothed and the maid nodded

Arthur stood at the door helpless. He should have been able to comfort Gwen but all he could do was stand there. All he could think of was Elaine. George and Gwen headed out of the door.

"I am coming with you "Arthur stated

"Are you sure that is wise?" George asked. Arthur just passed him in response.

Elaine writhed on the bed in agony. Why did it always have to be so painful? Morgana stroked her sister's hair to comfort her. The handmaidens had been led out by Astolat knights, each were crying and mumbling incoherently. Morgana was quizzical about how the knights were not even fazed by their princess' condition. They had each instantly gone about fetching water and towels. One knight had torn the back of Elaine's Corset and dress to allow her to breath then another placed her on her back on the bed. The ward wondered if this happened often and if it had anything to do with magic? The latch on the door lifted and the familiar sight of the court physician shuffled in. He rushed to the side of the hurt princess; shuffling through his medicine bag he quickly reached his needed tools.

"I need space, my lady" Gaius scolded. Morgana mumbled an apology and walked to the door, peering back one more time to see her pained sister. She would need to get word to Morgause as soon as possible about what had happened, she would have the answers. She opened the door and swooped into the corridor. She was greeted by three other figures; Arthur, her secret brother; Gwen, her handmaid and George, Elaine's brother.

"My God" Arthur was the first to speak; he stood wide eyed looking at Morganas dress. She looked down and let out a whimpering sigh. Morgana had absorbed a lot of the blood and her blue dress had a large pool of ghastly brown covering it.

"My dear lady," George said, placing a hand on Morganas arm "I think you should go to your chambers and clear yourself"

Morgana struggled "Yes, I shall go at once. Gwen come and tend to me"

The dark castle of Cenred's kingdom stood tall. The stone had turned black making it a horror to all who looked upon it. Morgause was not scared of the illusion though, she knew Cenred well and knew that his bloodlust made him a reckless foe. That is why he had never been able to conquer any of the kingdoms he desired. The witch knew that with the experience she had and his army, any war was in her favour by numbers. Her cape whipped in the wind as she made her way to meet her ally. As usual, she was welcomed as warmly as Cenred's barbaric men could welcome and she was escorted to his gloomy grand hall. The priestess saw the familiar leather of Cenred's clothes and her eyes rose to meet his grotesque features. Teeth black from his meaty diet; skin smeared with dirt and almost as leathery as his clothes; fingernails split from lack of care.

"My dear Morgause, you are brave to come back here after the embarrassment you caused me last time we met" Cenred sneered, referring to the attempted attack on Camelot when Morgana had first been welcomed back.

"I understand that I misunderstood the people of Camelot at that time but I am now removing the problems and readying another attack," replied Morgause confidently "but we must be careful. My new confidant is very fragile and to act too soon could cause … problems"

Morgause did not want to reveal her sister's identity nor her weaknesses.

"Tell me, why is this girl so important to you?"

"That is none of your concern" the sorceress snapped at the warrior. "Are you willing to help me?"

"And If I refuse your mad plans?"

"When we succeed we will come for you next"

Cenred looked at the fair haired beauty before him, contemplating the offer. He found himself drawn to Morgause and her scheming. The embarrassment had been bad last time but if they succeeded this time then everything would change. It would all be his, including the witch.

"Then I will follow you"

Morgause smiled at her new puppet.

Morgana began to claw her dress off. Gwen hurried for some water from the basin at the side of the room. Her hands were shaking so much that water was splashing out of the sides of the ceramic bowl she had poured it into. Morgana dipped her cloth into the bowl and began to scrub away any remaining dirt from her arms.

"Gwen, get a hold of yourself. Everything is alright, Elaine is with Gaius now. Everything will be fine" Morgana soothed and scolded at once not only trying to convince the maid but herself as well.

"I just can't believe this." Gwen whispered

"There is a simple explanation for what happened" Morgana said, her voice was steady. Gwen looked at her expectantly "I remember now, the princess has an allergy to the fruit we were eating. That must have triggered what we saw." Morgana lied so smoothly that she almost convinced herself.

"But what we saw-"

"We saw the result of an allergic reaction. Do you understand?" Morgana was stood close to her servant, staring down at the smaller woman. Gwen feared what she saw in her mistress's eyes and nodded meekly.

"Gwen, clean these up and then join me at the princesses chambers"

Morgana walked back to Elaine's chambers quickly. Her arms swung rapidly by her sides in an attempt to speed up. Gaius was back out into the corridor talking intensely Arthur. He had a cloth in hand cleaning the blood off. The second prince was gone, Morgana knew not where.

"How is she, Gaius?" Morgana gushed

"She has been calmed down with a mild sedative but I have not been able to find a cause for the bleeding. She has no cuts or wound, nothing that shows where the blood is coming from. I will check for internal bleeding in a short while but I need my tools." Gaius lectured "Something has caused this and do not worry, I will find the cause soon."

"She is no longer in as much pain" Arthur chimed in

"I must see her" Morgana commanded

"No" Gaius replied "too many people will make the circulation of the air in the room slower and we don't need that. Let me run some tests and then you may see her. Her brother is already in there and family is the comfort she needs right now"

All Morgana could think was, if only he knew.

"What happened?"

"You know what happened" Elaine spat "Even you aren't that much of a fool"

"No," her brother replied, with a cruel mocking tone "but I like to hear you say it. Do you need my help, little sister?"

Elaine clutched her stomach in agony "George, please. Don't make me"

"You need it, Elaine" he argued, reason filling his voice "It makes the pain go away quicker than if you left it."

"No," Elaine gasped "I won't. I can handle it."

George stepped forward. "No you can't, my love" He looked down at his baby sister and sighed. Why did she always have to be so difficult? His boots clicked on the floor like thunder as he walked to the curtains. Reaching out in front of him he grasped at the solution. A small cry came from the lips of a servant. Elaine looked up; it was Jane, the serving girl from the noble family who had been there earlier.

"Please, your grace. I won't say anything about what I saw, just let me go!" the girl pleaded

Elaine looked into the eyes of the innocent before her, contemplating her options. It was her or this girl and she had to choose herself. Selfishness was a trait un-noticed in Astolat. One died for no one but themselves. Elaine clawed her way up, clinging to the bed sheets as she sat up. She signalled her brother to bring Jane forward.

"I am truly sorry" She whispered softly before she clutched the girl's wrist, digging her nails into the surface of the skin she drew blood. The sorceresses eyes burned gold like molten as she sucked the life from this girls body. Jane dropped to her knees, tiredness consuming her body as her skin became paler. Darkness began to invade her eyes as she slid to the ground. Elaine rose with the passing seconds. Then it was done. The girl lay still and peaceful on the ground like a porcelain doll, blonde hair splayed across the floor.

Elaine stared down; she felt no remorse for the girl only pity on her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She began to sway, George grasped onto his sister and helped her onto the bed.

"Don't you feel so much better now?" He soothed

"You don't understand"

"Of course I understand. Am I not your brother? Did we not grow up facing this together?"

Elaine looked at George with sadness in her eyes "that would comfort me if you were still as you used to be, brother. I used to tell you everything about my magic but now-"

"You can still tell me, sis" George reassured "you know you can."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Oh, sweetheart. It's my secrets, you'd tell" Elaine's eyes bored into George like ice. How could she say such thing? The question did not need answering though, for he knew it already. Getting up he walked to the door of his sisters chambers.

"George?"

He turned rapidly "Yes?"

"Make sure the girl's death looks like an accident" His sister called. When had she become so cold?


	9. IX: Jealous Manipulations

"Do you love me?"

Her voice was nothing but a whisper as they lay side by side in the dim light in the bed, their fingers interlaced.

His eyes opened, greeted by the equally crystal blue "Yes," he replied "more than anything"

"Will you ever leave me, Merlin?" Elaine asked

"Never"

It had been almost a week since Elaine's illness and Merlin had gone to her every night. By day he would prepare for the tournament that would begin in a few days and long for the moment he could rush to the chambers of the woman he loved to spend time with. They would talk by the fire for hours sometimes, eating fruit or they would revel in each other's company… not eating fruit.

Merlin was not in this sanctuary though as he ran through the halls with the bells ringing loudly. He banged on the wooden door with his fists until he heard the latch lift. It opened just enough to reveal the princess's face looking up at him.

"My Lady," Merlin gasped "I wanted to see that you were ok. There was an explosion in the north wing. Arthur said they were on the hunt for a sorcerer in the citadel"

Elaine nodded meekly "Please leave," she said in a hushed tone "I cannot bear this right now."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked quizzically

"I know," Elaine's voice broke "It was my fault… and yours" The princess stepped away from the door and let it fall open.

"Oh God," Merlin whispered "What happened?"

"It was me," Elaine whispered, her eyes were tear stained and blank. Merlin pushed through the door, closing it behind him.

"You know what happened?"

With another shake of her head she said "It was not my fault though," Her voice rose "it was you! I saw you"

Merlin asked her what she was talking about as he tried to stop the now pacing woman before him.

"I saw you with that girl! That serving wench! " Elaine cried "You were all over her."

"It wasn't my fault" she repeated over and over "My love for you blinded me! My heart was breaking after seeing you with _her_!"

"Who? Sefa?," Merlin folded his arms around her "She is nothing, I swear. I only spoke to her about the prince's food. I promise, you are my only love. This was not your fault."

Elaine let out a sob "They said you loved her. They said you wrote her poetry and were going to propose to her"

"Who?"

"No one" Elaine said but all she could think was '_Morgana' _

Uther sat proudly on his throne. His children sat to his side and his esteemed guests from Astolat lurked in the corners or the room, hidden in the shadows, as he addressed the people. He had offered an award to anyone who could give him information about what caused the explosion. Gaius had inspected the scene and confirmed that magic was involved.

"You are saying that it was an enchantment that caused the princess to fall so ill and this same sorcerer tried to cause more damage through a fire?"

"Yes milord" gasped the serving woman. "I saw it for myself. His eyes, milord, they burnt like fire. He spoke some words and some moments later I saw the physician rushing to the Princesses room. A few days later I was walking back to the kitchens when I saw him running down the corridor, sire. Away from the fire it was, swear on my mother's grave"

The large wooden doors clanged as they opened violently, the loud echo of heels ringing around the hall. The royal household all looked up to see the foreign princess gliding towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elaine demanded. She was not happy about the supposed accusations made surrounding her.

"This maid claims that foul play was involved in your sudden illness" Uther replied "and the fire in the north wing"

Elaine stood tall "Gossip is a malicious force, Uther. It is always twisting and deforming the truth until it is unrecognisable. Each maid tells a different story and I implore you, my sweet lord, to not indulge them. What happened to me was a mere dizzy spell and I am quite alright now. The fire was an accident and we may never know what happened but do not waste your coin on this woman who is clea-"

"Milady I saw it with my own two eyes!" The maid exclaimed.

Elaine whipped her head round and looked down on the servant. She was an old, haggish woman with a crooked back and desperate eyes. Her white hair hung scraggily from underneath a tattered brown cap. The maid work mainly in the kitchens, Elaine recognised her from Cecilia's descriptions.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Elaine snapped. The old woman drew back timidly. The people of the court were startled by the princess' tone. "This is ridiculous, Majesty! I fainted, that is all and it was probably the storm from the other night that caused the fire. This woman," Elaine extended her finger towards the old woman "is trying to receive a reward for information when there is none"

"Well, this is no longer just about your illness but a possible act of treason. We shall see what comes of her testimony," Uther declared. He would not be humiliated by a woman in front of his subjects. "Who did you see cast this spell?" Elaine stood with a mixture of shock and annoyance clouding her eyes.

The old woman etched forward.

"Well spit it out then!" Elaine bellowed "If you are so sure, who is it?"

"The boy, sire. The prince's manservant"

"Merlin?" Arthur chimed in "You can't be serious right now."

"Quite certain sire. I recognise him; he always steals the cook's food when he comes to the kitchens"

"This is ridiculous sire. Merlin has done nothing but be a loyal follower to Arthur," Morgana claimed "Like with the questing beast, he did all he could to save Arthur. He found the information about it on his own just to save your son"

"I understand Morgana," Uther replied

"We have been here before, Sire. Merlin has been accused by others but nothing has ever come from it"

"You are right," Uther paused "though it may not be a coincidence that he has been arrested and even admitted to having magic multiple times."

"My lord, surely you are not implying that-"

"Fetch the boy," Uther ordered to his guards "Find him and bring him here"

Elaine stared at Morgana in utter shock. She had placed the doubt in Uther's mind whilst appearing to have the best intentions. The princess had underestimated her sister's hold on the king. Elaine's eyes switched to Arthur. He sat looking helpless; he ran his hand through his golden hair and sighed.

Elaine turned to the doors she had just come through, the guards had returned swiftly with a scared looking Merlin in their grasp.

"Merlin," Uther stood from his throne "there have been some incredibly serious accusations made against your name. What do you have to say about the matter?"

Merlin's eyes darted around the room like a deer about to be slaughtered "I don't know what you are talking about"

"So you deny these claims?"

"Yes! I mean no! I have nothing to hide…" Merlin cried

"I had hoped it not to be true," Uther proclaimed "but as you have all but confessed I must order your arrest until I have reached a decision on your fate"

"Sire!" cried Gaius, Morgana, Arthur and Elaine all at once

"Seize him" the King continued. The guards moved forward and grasped Merlin by his elbows.

"I don't know what I have supposed to have done!" Merlin said

Arthur rose from his throne and began to rush towards Merlin, stopping when he saw the looks of confusion on the people's faces. The foreign princess rushed to the future Kings side.

"Do something" She hissed quietly "Don't just stand there. Do something, please" He looked into her pleading eyes but he was frozen "Please Arthur"

"There is nothing we can do for him now" Arthur whispered "I promise I will help him when I can." He grasped her shoulders "I promise"


	10. Authors Note: Absence and Continuation

So, it has been over a year since I uploaded the last chapter of _Shalott_ and I would like to apologise for my absence. I could use the excuse that school was busy (which it was) or that I had writers block (which I do) but honestly I just pushed it to the back of my mind. This story first came to my mind in 2010 when I was only 13 and I believe that really reflects in my writing. My head did not plan out what I wanted to achieve and reading this story back, a lot of it makes no sense or has no purpose. For this reason I am planning on rewriting _Shalott. _Understand that little will change with the main plot but I intend to write it a little more coherently or at least in a way that deserves followers who have been so patient with me. Soon I will upload the rewritten first chapter of Shalott and shall upload rewritten chapters of each. To show which ones are rewritten I will put it in the chapter headings (e.g. Chapter 1- I: Arrival (Rewritten)). I hope that followers of this story will not mind the changes I am putting forward. If there are any suggestions or wishes feel free to review or send me a personal message about this story or announcement. I hope to have the first new chapter up by the beginning of next week and go from there.

Thank you for sticking with this, so far, poorly written story and I hope the new material makes it better.


End file.
